


The Selection

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: I'm not lying, Multi, The Selection AU, also it's a collab, au in which the world is ruled by monarchy, boy violet, cis girl pearl, i really loved this au so lOVE IT TOO, i think, jason is a jerk and so is willam, lets just say they hate each other and then they hook up and everything is ok, pearl hates jason but he loves her, the only thing this has from the original book is the selection idea and some parts, there's drama, there's drama everywhere, there's plenty of references, this is a crazy ass au and y'all should be here for it, yES we even quote new york
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Au based on 'The Selection' series.)Pearl is the heir of Greece’s throne. During all her life, she was trained to be the Queen Greece deserved, not to chase after a man she didn’t love. Which is exactly what The Selection is about: chasing after a royal jerk called Jason Haylock, trying to get The Diamons Kingdom’s crown over other fourteen girls.





	1. A Golden Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babies! Zyan is here, with another fanfic. This time, an Au I had the pleasure to make with a good friend chantelonhel (tumblr). It's based on The Selection, by the awesome Kiera Cass. However, it's not a copy paste, hell to the no, we added our own stuff here and we hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> If you have any question about the au, ask us! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night Pearl was complaining about th infamous "Selection", the morning after she got an invitation for it. The universe likes the irony.

The central theme of the ball couldn't make her more nervous, all the courtesans with whom she had tried to speak always started with the same question. «Will you go to The Selection, my lady?», Although their questions were without malice, Pearl didn't want to know anything about The Selection. Yes, it was a great opportunity to ally with a country as important as Le petite Adamantem *, and yes, her country needed allies with desperation. Greece was barely a hundred years old, three generations had passed through the throne and they were still a Third World country surrounded by commercial powers, clearly being selected would be a great opportunity to show the virtues that Greece had to offer. But, of all the ways, why that? Why she should go so far as to compete for a crown she didn’t want to show that she deserved the crown she already had by right?

Truth to be told, in her eyes, Prince Jason was too immature to reign, he wasn’t Pearl's type. Just a few months ago, he headed the headlines of the magazines for his many scandals. She didn't even bother to listen to the news, with the simple mention of his name, Pearl knew that nothing good was going to come out of whatever he had done. However, all the women of royal blood wanted more than anything in the world to be among the fifteen selected who were going to compete for the crown of Le petite Adamantem. What did it matter that some of them already, by right, was about to reign their own countries? No. With The Selection you gained much more, you gained a handsome husband and being at the head of one of the most important countries in the world. Who wouldn’t want that? Pearl, of course.

Pearl couldn’t be less interested in that competition. Her country, so small and new, would never be of interest to The Diamond Court. They usually selected princesses from countries with which they had a long history of trade, or with those who hoped to deepen their ties. The Selection was union. The Selection was created to maintain peace among its alliances. Greece had never had any contact with Le petite Adamantem, nor did it seem that soon they had any. Hardly had they formed commercial alliances with Italy and France. In what world would she be a selectioner?

She tried to understand the enthusiasm of her people for her to be one of the fifteen "lucky ones", who would go to compete for an extra crown, but she just didn’t understand the lack of realism. Definitely, it would never happen. No matter how many candles her mother lit in the sanctuary, or how many times the temple priests prayed for the messenger to arrive with the invitation, Pearl didn’t believe that Prince Jason would select her over the daughters of his most long-lived allies.

 

The ball was over later than they had expected. It was almost half a day and the rulers of Greece were still sleeping like a log. It was a gray day and probably would rain in the next few hours, even more reasons to stay doing nothing in her bed. And Pearl wanted that, but her mother would give her a good sermon on how a queen, no matter how tired she was, should do her duty. Since her mother had decided she was ready to give up the throne at any moment, she tried her best to do her best work in the smallest task. She wanted more than anything in the world, to finally take charge of her kingdom, not that his mother reigned badly, but there were so many things she did not like about her country, and who better than the queen to change that?

She left her room still hitting the doors and walls due to sleep, dragging her slippers on the floor and her improvised ponytail threatened to break loose at any moment. Her maid, Layna, had reproached her for her lack of class, but Pearl couldn't care less if she still had a hangover and a headache. Her mother sure wouldn't care about her look, they had tried for a long time to dress her more decently and still they never could take off her silk pants and old blouses that she wore when there was nothing on the agenda. It was usual.

She came to the great hall and saw her mother talking to the counselors, it seemed to be important, indecisive if she should interrupt or not, Pearl decided to listen to her stomach and go to the kitchen, it was a surprise to find Willam there.

“What are you doing here? I saw you end an entire bottle of champagne all by yourself, I thought your liver was destroyed” she joked, dragging a chair next to her brother.

William narrowed his eyes and massaged his temples as he muttered curses. Pearl got her answer from that simple gesture, but still her brother replied.

“It is. But Diana woke me up saying today there’s an important announcement, I don’t really know what it is”. He mumbled, Pearl raised an eyebrow. Just last night they had had a ball in honor of the retirement of their most loyal advisor, what could there be today that was so special?

A maid brought her tea and small homemade pieces of bread. Willam tried to steal one of the loaves and she hit him in the hand while continuing with her interrogation, ignoring how the younger brother complained.

“I saw that the daughter of the Duke of Lárisa didn’t want to leave your side last night. New girl, huh?” Willam thought for a long second an answer for her sister, whatever he told her about Calíope, Pearl would tell him to stop being a womanizer.

“Not really. She’s not my type, I prefer the Duchess of Meteora, she’s hot.” Pearl punched him in the arm playfully. They both laughed.

Pearl and Willam's relationship was like any other pair of brothers. Willam was younger than Pearl for three years, but that didn’t stop him from being a full-fledged womanizer. Most of the time he fought with his sister was due to his habit of him deluding women with promesses of the crown and a princess title and then not call again. Pearl would give eternal sermons on how he should stop that if one day he planned to occupy some position important in the court. The day should come, when he would settle down and begin to think before acting, but that day has still to come, until then, Willam will continue to leave a bunch of broken hearts while the one that would break him's arrived.

On the other side, the older sister had never had something like a boyfriend, much less a date. Being the first-born, Pearl had to be prepared for the throne since she was little, and sometimes she didn’t have time to think about getting a king. And it’s not like she needed one, Greece had never obliged their sovereign to be married in order to be crowned, the king would come later once she got used to the crazy schedule, projects and all the duties of a queen. Finding a man wasn't exactly on her priority list.

They walked aimlessly through the halls of the castle, talking about the ball of the night, before until some maids took Pearl's arm.

“My lady, we finally found you! Come with us, we have to prepare you!” the brothers looked at each other briefly.

“What’s happening, Nella, Layna? Why you have to prepare me?” the maids smiled, mysteriously.

“A messenger from Le petite Adamantem just arrived and he has some news.” Nella announced. Pearl’s heart stopped, suddenly the world was in silence.

She didn't notice when the maids undressed, or when they almost left her without air due to the tight corset. Pearl's world had stopped, what could they want there? She mentally slapped herself, they were in times of The Selection. What else would they want if it wasn't to spread an envelope and tell her that she had been chosen to enter the contest?

She walked to the great hall with her head up, but her mind was a chaos. Just the night before she knew for sure there was no chance for prince Jason to select her, now hours later a messenger from The Court of Diamonds was waiting for her to arrive. Her hands were shaking, and could swear it was the longest walk ever.

“Why is this taking so long?” She thought, looking at the end of the corridor. Nella and Layna were smiling and giggling and saying things about the messenger, and Pearl was getting annoyed for no reason.

She tried to take a deep breath, before getting into the great hall, she could hear her mother talk to the visitor and the happy tone in her voice made Pearl want to disappear. If an invitation for The Selection awaited her and her mother was there, she would probably accept. Not because she wanted to, but the feeling of failing to her mother was something she couldn't handle.

Someone announced her arrival and when the doors opened, all the servants bent the knee to her. Including the messenger. She tried to smile, but every inch of it was fake so she decided not to. Her mother quickly began to speak.

“Honey, we’re so glad you’re here.” Queen Electra started, as she walked to her daughter. “There are good news for Greece today, this man, Robert, shall tell you.” Pearl looked at the man with an uniform with the Diamond kingdom flag in her right arm. She wanted to cry when she noticed the gold letter.

The man named Robert bended the knee and looked Pearl in the eyes.

“Princess Pearl Liaison of Greece, my Prince, Jason Haylock, would be honored if you accept his invitation to The Selection” for one second, the world stopped. The birds weren't singing anymore, the servants suddenly stopped chatting with each other and the only thing that Pearl could hear was her heartbeats.

“You need no selection, my mermaid, no man is worth it for you and you’ll be a fantastic queen, married or not.” Her mother used to tell her when she was still a teenager and thought the Prince of the Diamond kingdom was a jerk (and he still is). But now it was different. Because Greece would be facing an economic crisis if it wasn't for Australia’s help. Because Pearl was now a grown woman who was known for her beauty and strong personality. Because her mother would do anything if that meant Greece would rise again and so did she.

She was still speechless, when the man asked for her answer. Then she realized she had no time to think, it was an immediate answer or nothing. Pearl gave a quick glance at Willam, at her mom, at all the servants that raised her and saw her grow up. It was an opportunity she didn’t want, but an opportunity. She remembered what grandma told her once, sometimes we have to do things we don't like if that means the people will have a nice, prosper life. Her grandmother reigned until her death with grace, and she was willing to do everything for Greece. Even if she had to marry a jerk like her grandfather, she did it, for her country. Wasn’t this the same but in another way? Pearl felt like her brain was about to explode.

And then, she thought of what her father would say. He was never a fan of The Selection, everybody in the kingdom knew it. He highly disapproved it, seeing the competicion as a way for play with young girls feelings. What would he think if she accepted the invitation? He would be disappointed or would he understand her position?

Everyone was watching her, and Pearl felt her cheeks go red.

“Uh… Do you need an immediate answer?” She asked, a little bit shy. Robert nodded.

“Yes, my lady, we need your answer immediately. So we can prepare everything for your maximum comfort at the royal palace.” He explained.

Pearl looked once again all the people in the room, it would be egoistic if she denied, but if she did it her mother would never forgive her. The blonde took a deep breath and hoped her mouth wouldn’t betray her.

“I will go” she answered, finally. The whole room started to cheer and applaud her decision, the man gave her the golden letter with a smile.

“We’re so glad you accepted, my majesty. We will keep in contact to solve your doubts, a lawyer will come soon to discuss the legal contract. We will see you in two months.”

Two months. She had two months of freedom until she had to say goodbye to her normal life.

 

Pearl.

 

As soon as the messenger was gone, I made my way back to my room without being noticed. I was still shaking, after saying what I never thought I would say. Just hours before I was complaining about the damn selection and now I was part of it? The bittersweet irony made me want to scream. When I went to my room, I was about to close the door when Willam appeared.

“That was something” he said. I rolled my eyes.

“Fuck all the way off here” I complained, but as usual he just did what he wanted.

“You can be sure mom’s going to pray double from now on for you to behave on the selection, she needs this more than you” he joked, and although I wanted to hit him with a pillow, I knew he was right.

Mom wanted more than anything to make peace with the countries that once were part of Old Greece. She knew for sure that if I acted with class and proved wrong all those people who thought I couldn't reign my country alone, eventually they’d see that things have changed since our last interaction, decades ago.

“I don't even know why I said yes, if I wanted to marry a jerk, I’d just marry you!” I exclaimed, sitting down on my bed. Willam laughed and sat next to me.

“Well but, you don't have to actually marry that idiot” he started, I raised an eyebrow. “Like, yeah, you’re on the selection, but that doesn't mean you have to act all cheesy, or even try to get along with him. You can just be there for the food, free stuff and promotion. Think about it. What if he doesn't like your personality but he’s sexually attracted to you?” I punched him in the arm, while my face went red. “Listen to me, bitch. Let me finish: as I was saying, if he is, at least, physically interested he’ll probably keep you a few weeks, when he gets bored, probably he’d send you home but at least Greece gains free publicity” I thought about it for a minute, it doesn't really sound that bad.

“Willam, you’re a jerk, and you know it, but sometimes you can be helpful” I greeted, and he smiled.

“Thanks, I'm a jerk also so I kind of know how their mind works” we laughed, that was something I liked from my brother, Willam was a dick, but at least he recognized it. “Also, Diana says all the time how hot is that 'Jason’ based on her stupid magazines, so I would take advantage of it and give him a blowjob” this time I really punched him hard, I know that he was being way too much helpful.

“Get out!” I commanded, and Willam, mumbling complains, obeid. I had so much to think and there was no time at all.

 

The next weeks were something I didn't want to remember, once everything was over. Mom spent all the day smiling and praying and lighting candles everywhere. She ordered my maids to bath me, even if I complained, with roses from the garden of Aphrodite. The popular legend said that when someone uses roses from the goddess of love to wash their body, they become somehow irresistible. Of course, I didn't believe all that stuff, but if my mom stayed calm knowing her orders where fulfilled, I’d do it.

Speaking of mom, our relationship, in the last weeks before leaving, was getting cold. We used to sit on the great hall by the window and chat about everything, guys, life, personal topics and things like that. But since she was so obsessed with The Selection, our interaction was reduced to a casual, forced talk while we had lunch and dinner. And it was only because Willam was trying to start a conversation. On days like these, it's when I missed dad. He would probably makes us laugh to break the tension, then start talking about how boring some counselors are. That was something I missed since dad left us.

One day, when it was just an exact month for the selection to start, a man came to the castle, claiming to be a lawyer from the Diamond Kingdom. We welcomed him, but as soon as the greetings ended, he said he needed to talk with me in private. Whatever he needs from me couldn't be good.

We went to my study, immediately the man started to shake and sweat. I rolled my eyes. He was one pathetic lawyer.

“Uh, my lady, I came to discuss with you all the conditions and basic rules. Once you get to the castle, the selection adviser will explain you and the rest of the girls the rules more deeply” he started, I nodded, not really convinced. The man looked at his papers and then me. “First thing of all, you have to sign this contract. It states that you can't physically harm other contestants, leave the castle without permission and, most important thing, you can't have any romantic interaction and/or be with someone apart of prince Jason” I raised an eyebrow. That was the stupidest thing ever, but I nodded.

“Okay, where do I sign?” I asked, wanting to end this meeting. But before giving me the contract, the man looked me in the eyes.

“Also, my lady, this will sound disrespectful to you, but I swear they oblige me to ask this” he began, I couldn't imagine what kind of question would he ask. “I must know if you're a virgin, my lady.” I stared at him, completely shocked. The lawyer, seeing my reaction, was quick to clear the things up. “I mean, t… they want to know if you're a virgin for some old protocol, they didn't really think about changing it because it's not important, nowadays it doesn't affect your entry to the selection, b… but they want to know” he whispered. I tried too hard to not swear, and look him in the eyes.

“All the royalty world can say what they want, that I dress as a slut, that I don't think twice before jumping into a man, but I can assure you,” I leaned forward on the desk and I was sure he was seeing my bobs, all the men did whatever I wore “I'm one hundred percent virgin”

The pathetic man swallowed, as I signed the contract. If I had to deal with more of this type of lawyers, I would have no trouble quitting at the second week.

“There you go, that’s all for now?” I asked faking a smile. Unfortunately, he said no.

“I fear there’s one more thing, my lady” once again I rolled my eyes. Dear Jesus, I’d go blind if I continued doing that. “Our Prince has a bad reputation, we know, but what I'm about to ask you has nothing to do with it.” Wondering what it could be, I stared at him, getting nervous. Shit, what else would they want to know? “You can't say no to the Prince. Don't ask me why, I- I don't know. I'm just saying what stats the book of the selection. You’ll always have to say yes to the Prince… please?” He noticed my stank face, of course, so he started to think his words. I smiled sarcastically.

“Okay, got it. Is-that-all?” I repeated, this time, he nodded. “Great, a guard shall guide you to the entrance of the palace. Nice trip.” The pathetic lawyer bends the knee and disappeared. Mom walked in immediately.

“What did he asked you?” I closed my eyes,sure that later I’d have a headache.

“He made me sign a contract, explained me some basic rules and, what's most stupid, asked me if I was a virgin!” I exclaimed, mom opened her mouth, also shocked. “And, he told me that I can't say no to that bratty prince. If he asks me to do something, I must say yes”

“That's stupid” mom said, sitting on the chair in front of me. “Their parents know that young boy reputation, how the hell they even think it's a good idea?”

For the first time in weeks, I felt like mom was starting to doubt about the selection, but not enough for telling me that I could quit if I wanted to. I was going to say something else, when one of the counselors appeared and took my mother with him. I sighed, wanting to sleep all day long after that.

On my way to the garden, I found Willam writing something, very concentrated. That wasn't very unusual, since he always asks someone else to write things for him. Curious about what he was planning, I silently approached. Once I was behind him, I could see clearly the top of the paper.

“Dear Court…” I read out loud, and he jumped scared.

“Jesus! Weren’t you in a reunion?” My brother questioned, I just sighed.

“Yeah, it was pretty short. Now, what are you writing? Who is 'Court’?” Willam hid the piece of paper in the pocket of his jeans.

“Well… She… She is…”

“It's a she?” I gave my brother a serious look. In response, he smiled a little, thinking I didn't saw him.

“It's just… Forget it” he tried to escape, but I blocked the way.

“Willam…”

“Forget it! She maybe doesn't even remember me, it's not important” He pushed me and started walking fast.

“Teenagers” I mumbled as I continued with what I was doing.

 

Something I enjoyed about going to the garden was the calm atmosphere that surrounded everything. I could made up my mind and think more deeply about what was going on my life. And that’s what I did. I sat on a concrete bench, closed my eyes and thought, about basically how my life was going to change.

All I remember from my childhood was eternal lessons on how to walk, talk and act. And of course, history. The story of Greece was so deep and long, but so beautiful. We used to be known for our Warriors. We never lost a war, until the battle was against our own soldiers, and there was no way to fight against what the government at that moment created. Despite that, Greece has endless stories about Gods playing with humans and beautiful maidens. We still had temples full of statues of the principal Gods, people stills prayed to Zeus when things weren’t going well, or they asked Chronos to give their loved ones more time to live.

Being a queen implied knowing who came before me and looking forward to do things well so the ones after me can do nothing but make our home even better. My entire life I’ve been prepared to do that, it wasn't in my plans competing for the love of a man, less than all throwing all my process to the dumpster if I got to reign a foreign country. Dear God, what scared me the most was that, If I declined the throne, Willam was the next one in the line. Nobody cared or even thought about educating him for ruling a country, he had no idea what being a king was. Sure, with time and patience he could learn, but there was no time, mom was tired and ready to pass the crown.

I feared for Greece. I really did. I could feel that something was about to happen, I couldn't explain it, but it wasn't good, I can assure that. It was one of those things that you just know. Like when you’re about to have a test, and you know, you can feel in every inch of your body that you're going to fail (it also happened to me, yeah, hard to believe), but you still have faith that you’ll pass. But you don't, you fail and, although you knew, you’re still upset, you still want to cry. It was like that kind of feeling.

Maybe I wasn’t ready for the selection. Maybe the selection wasn't ready for me.

I sighed as I pulled out a cigarette from my pocket and a match, it'd be a long month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! <3 Some aclarations~
> 
> *Le petire Adamantem: YES, we now Petite it's an adjetive. But we took inspiration form Violet's song "Le petite Mortem" and diamonds. Also, the reason why the country is named like that, its explained later on. :)
> 
> *Jason has his father's surname, who could it be...?


	2. A Princess Is Never Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl must leave for the selection. Her mom is not having her jokes, Willam can choke and the other competitors are way nicer than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL! It's about time, lol, I had to haha. Chapter two arrived and this chapter we present two other contestants, lets say one of them it's our version of Marlee, America's bestie. I think it's pretty obvious who is who. But if you haven't read the original book, don't worry, this one the only thing that has from it it's just the idea of a selection, lol.  
> Also, thank you all so much for more than 100 reads so quickly! Bea and I are so happy for it, really <3

**_Pearl._ **

 

My day could have started like any other day, I would have been woken up by Aria and Layna. Like always, they would bath and dress me up. I would have breakfast with my brother and probably I would have a walk through the garden, admiring the statues and the beautiful liaisons growing behind the bench before starting my princess duties. But unfortunately, my day didn’t start like this.

 

My mother woke me up, saying today was _the_ day. She hugged me, almost crying due to happiness and called the maids. They undressed me and prepared a roses bath, with my mom always by my side, repeating the same speech she always gave me when I was about to do something important but with fire and passion on her words. I was quiet all the time, I wanted to enjoy all this moment I had left, make a mental photo of everything related to the palace and my life here, who knew when I would see this again?

 

I gave the bathroom a quick look so I could remember all the times I gave my maids headaches by being reticent to undress in front of them. The white wall of the bathroom had a weird texture, the bathtub was made of marble and the oval window faced the back of my house. After a long bath, begin cleared and soaked with Mediterranean oils, the maid leads me to my room, so they could dress me for going to the airport.

 

My room wasn’t big, but it was enough for me. I could spend hours there reading books once telling stories of Greek Heroes, or drawing what came to my mind, generally a wild dream that I had the night before,  or even studying complex subjects, that room made my mind more peaceful, maybe it was because the walls were painted in baby blue, my favorite color. Aria and Layna picked up a separate set of clothes carefully chosen by my mother for my arrival at the selection. What my mom choose was really beautiful, and fit me perfectly, the white shirt, the blazer and the plaid skirt with embroidered flowers left me with a sweet but ripe air. My hair and makeup were left simple, yet, I asked my hair to move and wear a red lipstick.

 

My mother chose my jewels as well, a simple pearl bracelet and an earring, also pearly, but decorated with a Greek stone called blue pencil. Once the maids were done, she looked me in the eyes, with tears of joy still going down her cheeks.

 

“I always knew you’d make our country proud” she mumbled, I bite my tongue so I wouldn't make a stupid comment. It was the last time I’d see her, why fucking it up?

 

“Yeah, I always thought so.” I replied. Forcing a smile.

 

“Are you all ready to go? The driver says all of Pearl’s luggage are on the car” Willam appeared, and he kept staring at me for one long second. “Wow. You are not going to play, huh?” He joked, I giggled softly.

 

“I want to make a good first impression before I get kicked out.” mom gave me a serious look and walked out of my room, followed by my maids.

 

Willam and I followed her moments later, a few steps behind her. At some point, he reached for my hand and squeezed it.

 

“Whatever happens there, you know that I won't reclaim the crown, not even if you ask me to do it, right?” He said, very softly. I could barely hear him. “The crown belongs to you, not to me”

 

“That's perhaps the nicest thing you have ever said to me, Will.” I mumbled in response. He smiled.

 

“Well, it's the last time I'm going to see you in Zeus knows how many time” Willam stopped squeezing my hand, but he didn't let it go. “I don't want you to leave with a bad memory of me” I hold a laugh.

 

“You say it like I'm going to die.” I said. “And besides, we don't know what's going to happen. Maybe i'm the first one to leave and in two weeks I have to come back.”

 

“Why do you think so much that he’ll kick you? I mean, I know you don't like this, but at least be optimistic, you’re not that ugly.” we both laughed.

 

“Shut up before I kick your ass right here.” I said, between laughs. Willam and I stayed in silence during the road to the airport.

 

It was time to leave, the entire world already knew the candidates of the selection. For everyone it was a surprise that I was in, I don't blame them, I wouldn't believe it also if it wasn't for the messenger. Endless letters from the rulers of other countries arrived every day to the palace, all of them said the same thing: they were happy for my participation and couldn’t wait to see what I brought to the competition.

 

I often thought if the other selectioners received letters, flowers, and gifts from unknown people. It was a possibility, they were all more well known and respected than me. Perhaps that was a disadvantage for the contest, but since I was there just for free food like Willam said, I couldn't care less.

 

The road from the palace to the airport was long. Which was good, because along the way I could remember the places I loved the most in my beautiful city. From the little parks where I played as a child with Willam, being watched by hundreds of guards, to the imposing Parthenon, where, if I force myself too hard on my sight, I could see it through the window of my room.

 

The Parthenon is a temple dedicated to the Greek goddess Athena. My mother sometimes used to take me there. It was really beautiful. Made with white marble, imposing columns and a huge monument of the city's protector, almost every one person in Athena knew how important the temple was. However, during the civil war, the temple suffered some attacks and ended up being destructed in some parts. Although it was more than three centuries since the civil war was over, it was still possible to see some damage in the streets caused by the war, not only in Athena but also in whole Greece.

 

We also passed through the neighborhood of Plaka, a historic neighborhood of the city, I remember once mom told me that, when they were young, she and dad would dress up as normal people, wigs included, and have a walk on Plaka’s streets. I smiled, on days like these, I really missed dad. I tried not to think about it, I didn’t want to be sad today. I looked across the window and, even when the window was polarized, I could see  Mount Lycabettus, the highest place in the city, in the distance.

 

Finally, we arrived at the airport, where reports and civilians waited for my arrival anxiously. I was anxious too, but even more. In my life, I made a bunch of public events, sure, but this time was more important. The only few times the Royal Family had to make conferences, it was in selected places, with only the most important journalists of the country. This time was huge, the mayor had organized a small stage outside the airport lane and a band played classic Greek songs from our most beloved singers from all times. Before getting off the car, my mother saw me, looking for some imperfections, and then she noticed something.

 

“Are you seriously leaving that nose piercing?” She asked, kind of irritated. I nodded, not so sure. “At least take that thing off from your nose when we go out, you can use it after but not now.”

 

I rolled my eyes, knowing I couldn't say no, I took it away and left it in my pocket. My mom was the first to get off the car, the people immediately started to shout “ _Long may Queen Electra reign.”_ They loved her, they always did. Then I asked myself if, when I got crowned, my people would love me too.

 

I took a deep breath before stepping out of the vehicle. Once I did, another round of shouts started.

 

“ _Long live to princess Pearl!”_ I smiled and started greeting the people by waving my hand. Every insecurity I had was gone, the love from my people made me feel happy and full. Even if I had to return home the week after, at least I knew my people would be proud of me.

 

As I walked into the airport, people started to throw me roses and scream nice things. I stopped a few times to take pictures with some people. Why not? They probably were there way before I even woke up, it was my way to say thank you.

 

My mother was looking impatient at my direction, she was already on the stage with Willam. I realized that I had to go on and then started to walk faster. When I got to the stage, she whispered to me trying to not get noticed by the cameras.

 

“Why it took you so long?” I frowned, not understanding what was so bad about taking a few pictures with the people. I stayed silent, trying to focus on the speech of the major.

 

“I’d want to invite to our princess over here so she can answer a few questions before leaving.” he said, and with a smile, I approached him.

 

“Hi!” I greeted the people holding a microphone. They screamed again, and I giggled. I focused my attention again on the man next to me.

 

“So, your majesty, we collected the most common questions between the people. The first one is “ _What was your reaction when you found out you were going to be part of The Selection?_ ” He read, and I didn't know what to say if the truth or a lie. In the end, I decided that both.

 

“That's pretty interesting.” I started, making up a quick story in my mind. “Well, I was pretty shocked, I didn't know what to say at first. I mean, if I said yes I had to be gone for God knows how much and, and this isn't a joke, have you seen the other princesses? Damn, I would feel like some troll next to them” I joked, trying to take the attention of from that question. The people laughed, but soon another round of cheers started.

 

“ _You’re more beautiful than them!”_ When the noises calmed down, that voice raised up above the others and I couldn't help but smile.

 

“Thanks to whoever said that! But that doesn't erase the fact that I have pretty tough competition” I briefly turned to see mom, who was obviously not having my jokes. I tried not to think so much about it, at the end of the day, it wasn't she that would end with a bad reputation if something bad escaped from my mouth.

 

“Talking about competition, what do you think of Prince Jason? Between last year and now he was full of scandals, does it affect your perception of him?” I blinked, thinking of what that phrase meant. My mind soon started to make another politely correct answer.

 

“I think he's…” I really didn't know how to describe Jason, so I said the first thing that I thought. “Mysterious”

 

“Mysterious?” The major repeated. My hands started to shake.

 

“Yeah, mysterious. I don't know him personally, I just know the things that I’ve heard. Perhaps he's not as bad as the media portrays him, I don't know, I'm trying not to have any prejudice” the major looked satisfied with my answer and moved on.

 

“Now, the last question before you leave: _Do you think you can win The Selection?”_

 

My heart skipped a bit and my legs started to fail, but I tried to look as calm as possible. I didn't even want to go, less than all win and marry that bratty prince. But for now, I had to act like I did.

 

“Honestly? No.” The people gasped, and I knew my mom would have killed me if we were alone. “I was raised to be the Queen Greece deserves under our country standards, I don't know what the Diamond kingdom looks in a Queen. Sure, I can learn fast, but that won't erase all that I have learned to reign _here_.”

 

“And that is…?” The major asked, and the people waited for my answer in a total silence. Without any doubt, I answered.

 

“That I can reign the way that I want, do everything that a king does, and not necessarily needing one to accomplish great things” I turned to see mom, she was mad, but I was sure she would smile in a few seconds. “Just look at my mother, at your Queen; she took care of Greece completely alone while raising my brother and me, and she did it great.”

 

Everyone cheered while screaming again “ _Long may Queen Electra reign_ ”. She started to laugh so gracefully, and made a little bow to the audience.

 

“Your majesty, I fear that's all the time we have, I'm being informed that the royal plane is ready” I nodded, picking my handbag.

 

“I will see you all in a week!” I joked, and everyone laughed. With a smile, I waved at everyone and the security team quickly took mom, Willam and me out of the stage.

 

We walked as fast as we could, the heels weren't helping, honestly I wasn't used to wearing heels, just once a month when we had something important, I almost fell when we were two meters away from the plane. I tried to look natural and relaxed and act like nothing happened. Before I was about to get on the airplane, mom hugged me very hard and Willam joined us seconds later.

 

“Show them what are the Greece princess made of” she whispered, kissing my forehead. I looked at Willam.

 

“Steal something cute for me” instead of taking it seriously, mom laughed along with us.

 

“I will miss you, mermaid.” I squeezed her hands.

 

“Me too, mom” I let her hand go as I walked into the airplane.

 

“What about me?!” Willam yelled.

 

“Not you, you can choke.” Mom exclaimed something I couldn't hear because the doors were already closed. A stewardess guides me to my seat.

 

I was told that the trip would take way more time than I expected, so I put my nose piercing back and took a book from my handbag. I had enough time to think about my existence in that place now, without maids, Willams and the counselors pressing me. Although the plane was small and old, it was comfortable for a 12-hour journey.

 

I woke up thanks to the stewardess, my neck was hurting me and I could feel a thread of saliva going down my chin. Without looking myself in a mirror I knew I was a mess. I gave a quick look at the tiny woman and mumbled an apology while entering the airplane's bathroom. With my little bag of makeup, I tried to fix my lipstick and eyeliner. I did the best that I could in the shortest amount of time and went to the already open door of the plane.

 

"Miss Pearl, welcome to Le petite Adamantem" a man extended his hand to help me to get out the plane. The weather in the diamond kingdom was similar to Athens. Hot and dry, it was sunny, with almost no cloud in the sky.

 

The airport was one of the most impressive things I've ever seen. To start, the sword was studded with diamonds. I still couldn't see any reports or civilians around. Perhaps they have closed the region near the airport to receive the selected princess calmly. As I went down the stairs I noticed the beauty of the place. On my right side, a building, low and elongated, made of glass, with details in lozenges of limestone. I've never seen anything like this place before. All Greek buildings were ancient, classics and usually damaged. However, this one was modern, elegant and imposing. On my left side, there was almost nothing, almost. There were some airplanes, gigantic and sumptuous. These same ones  had a coat of arms of some kingdoms I didn’t recognize that meant that some girls had already arrived. Behind these planes, I could see a city in distance.

 

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, there were a few mens and womens with the coat of arms of the diamond kingdom, I quickly realized that they were the ones in charge of The Selection.

 

“Welcome to our country, Lady Pearl. We're honored that you're here.” One of the women said to me when I got closer. I bowed a little.

 

“The honor is mine” I replied quickly, noticing my English pronunciation was way too vulgar compared to her. She told me to follow her, and I did it.

 

“We were waiting for you. Apparently, your flight got delayed for some reason” the woman started, and I felt ashamed, I was the last one to arrive? “All the other princesses are already here, some of them are eating something from the table with snacks or just exploring. We’ll come back for all of you when the vehicles are ready and we make sure that all your luggage is safe.” I nodded, staring at the table with food, damn, I was really hungry. “But for now, you can go met the other selectioners.” As soon as she said it, I went straight to the food.

 

I noticed some princesses staring at me, but I didn't care, I was hungry, I felt dirty after spending twelve hours of my life in an airplane and I just wanted to get to the palace and have a long roses bath.

 

“Hi” I heard someone behind me, I turned around and I saw the princess of Germany. “I'm Trixie Mattel, from Germany. You must be Pearl Liaison, the princess of Greece, right?” She asked, with a big smile on her face. I decided to be polite and smile back.

 

“Yes, I'm Pearl. Nice to meet you.”

 

Trixie was really beautiful, despite the huge amount of makeup on her face. She was blonde with shoulder-length hair, her blue eyes are a little darker than mine and she was a little shorter and chubby than me. She wore a light green and pink knee-length dress, along with a pink purse, and the hat she wore was a little larger than her head. It was a set I would never think of wearing, but everything made her look like a delicate, perfect doll.

 

“I saw you on television today. I was the first one to arrive, and I got to see TV in a small room” she told me. I was sure she was going to talk about my whole speech and bad jokes. “You know, before we hate each other, I don't really know why you think you're going to get kicked off soon. Actually, I thought _you_ were going to be a threat.” Trixie’s confession left me surprised, not knowing what to say.

 

“That's… Sweet? From you” I rubbed my thumb against the bracelet my mother gave me last night. “But it's the truth, this time all the girls look like models” I admitted, and a third voice joined the chatting.

 

“They look like models but their brain is not as beautiful as the rest of their bodies” A brunette, dark-skinned girl, wearing a short red dress with the highest heels I’ve ever seen approached us with a drink on her hand. “Hi! I'm Shangela Wadley, from Jamaica” she greeted, and then I remembered her.

 

“The halleloo girl? I remember you from the reveal on television” Shangela laughed softly and sipped her drink.

 

“Halleloo! That's me baby. And you’re the girl with low self-esteem from the report of Greece?” Her question made my cheeks go red, at the moment of speaking I didn't think how the others would take my words.

 

“Oh, God, everyone here saw that interview?” I asked, covering my face with my hands. Trixie and Shangela laughed.

 

“Oh, honey, we all saw how you think we are a “tough competition” and you're going to be the first one to leave” Trixie answered.  suddenly felt ashamed.

 

“I was just joking. But I do think I'll be kicked off in a week, I'm way too messy” I admitted, and Shangela raised an eyebrow.

 

“And so was queen Adore in her Selection and look at her now!” She exclaimed. I forced a smile. Queen Adore was said to be the sweetest person ever, but she was in love with her husband even before going to the selection. I never loved someone in that way.

 

“Anyway… Who else is here? I don't remember all the girls from the news.” I asked, looking around. Shangela was quick to reply.

 

“See that one with the dark dress and resting bitch face?” she pointed to a blonde girl, with a small waist and big hips. My self-esteem was gone, “That is Missy Fame*, from France, rumors say she’s a spoiled brat and I can assure you that it's true”

 

Missy had a different type of beauty, compared to Trixie. She didn't have to say anything to show that she was a power girl. Her Blonde slightly curled hair was long, her makeup was painted by the goddess and her strapless black dress fit her perfectly, showing her beautiful big hips. But it was true, she had a resting bitch face.

 

“Why? Do you know her?” I questioned. Shangela laughed sarcastically.

 

“Baby I talked to her once and that was the last year, but I still remember her stank face during all the night and her shitty attitude” she sipped her drink, apparently tea. “Just stay away from that girl and everything will be fine boo.” she winked, and then Trixie pointed at another girl.

 

“That one, with the yellow plastic dress, is April Carrión, from Puerto Rico” she whispered, and I looked at a girl with long brown hair and a septum. At least I wasn't the only piercing princess.

 

“She looks cute” I mumbled. Truth to be told, April was _way_ too gorgeous. I already could see myself at home the next week. “So, uh, why did you both accept to be here?” I asked, looking at the girls.

 

“For the same as you baby, we want that crown since some of us can't reign in our own countries or we’re not allowed to reclaim the crown if we’re single.” Shangela said, staring right into my eyes. “Plus, that Jason is a fine man.”

 

“I don't need an extra crown, I already have one and I don't even need a man to rule my country according to our rules” My answer left the two girls confused.

 

“Then why are you here? I'm unfortunately the second on the line, so I can't be the queen on my own country.” Trixie questioned, seeing me like I was crazy.

 

“Have you ever felt such an amount of pressure on you that you can't do nothing but to do what you're being told to? Well, that's what happened to me basically” I explained, with my hands shaking. There wasn't a more direct way to say “ _I'm here but I don't want to”._

 

Both girls stayed in silence for a couple of minutes. And that was a nice way to kill a conversation. _Nice done Pearl_ , I thought. I sipped awkwardly from my drink, hoping to not say more stupid things on the rest of the day. I would end up alone with my cigarettes if my mouth continued to disagree with my brain.

 

I looked around one more time, seeing brunette, blonde and redhead girls. There was a lot of variety this time around, but somehow they all looked the same. Not physically but in personality. I couldn't tell why, it was just a sudden feeling.

 

A whistle made us all gasp in surprise, we turned to see to the entry and a  blonde with a long hair and a red lipstick had arrived, all her jewelry in, special a necklace,  were made with diamonds. Her bright smile captivated everyone, she wore a white dress with details in black stripes, she holds a folder that also served as a purse, she was short compared to the other girls. Was she another selectionner? I didn't see her on the reveal.

 

“Okay ladies, please gather around” she exclaimed, we all obeyed, not really knowing why. “My name is Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, Katya for your dads and I'm in charge of this shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for chapter two! :) if you all don't mind, i'm a curious person so I'll left some questions below~  
> What do you think of the chapter? Any favorite moment? Are Pearl's joke funny? (personally, i think 50/50, but that's the thing lol). Who is Marlee, Shangie or Trixie? Did you get all the hidden references? Does this feels like hurried? Overall, what do you think of the chapter? Toot or boot? (lol).  
> If you have any question about a queen nationality, feel free to ask one of us :) chantelonhel or zyanchachki on tumblr <3  
> That's all! See ya <3


	3. Breaking Rules (And Windows)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Selection girls arrive to the castle, Katya has a surprise for all of them. Pearl has a new enemy and the prince is really a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, we're just lazy bitches lol. Hope you don't mind this chapter being a little longer than the other ones! We don't know either how we wrote 8.5K words.
> 
> Important thing: when they're talking in their mother tongue the letters change. Idk how it's called but yeah, they change. Also, don't ask me what Missy is saying because Bea wrote that part and i have no clue what does it mean haha 
> 
> We hope you like this chapter! :D

**_Pearl._ **

 

Katya had a very strong russian accent. Yet she was the one in charge of the selection. She seemed to be friendly, and her smile was beautiful. But something that I couldn't figure out was why she was in charge if she looked like she had our age?

"So, since you're fithteen, we'll split five of you into three cars to the royal palace. Arriving there, I explain your the next steps." Said Katya joyful and enthusiastic, taking out of her folder a name list.  "When I call your name, please follow our staff to your car. Don't worry about your luggage, they are on the way to the castle too."

Katya began analyzing the list and called some staff to help her organizing. I gave a quick look at the other fourteen girls, asking myself how their personalities were. They were beautiful on the outside, yeah, but on the inside?

“Miss Tatianna Rossi with Miss Trinity Bonet, Miss Naomi Smalls, Miss Manila Luzón, and Miss Missy Fame. Car one is waiting for you ladies.” I saw how Shangela let a sigh of relief when Missy was told to be on the first vehicle.

Tatianna, Trinity, Naomi, Manila and Missy followed a tall man. I was hypnotized by Naomi’s legs, they were so long and she walked like she was on a runway. Maybe she was actually a model, I wouldn't be surprised.

“Next are Miss Shangela Wadley with Miss Maxine Malanaphy, Miss Morgan McMichaels, Miss Aquaria and Miss April Carrión. Car two.” Shangela throw me a kiss on the air and followed the woman standing next to Katya.

I could totally tell that Max was from England and Morgan from Scotland. Not just because they both had their National (escudos) on their clothes, but while Maxine irradiates an aura that screams “England”, Morgan had Scotland written all over her body. Her skin was pale and freckled, her striped dress, tapered and her red hair stuck made her a real Scottish patriot.

“Finally, Miss Pearl Liaison, Miss Trixie Mattel, Miss Yuhua Hamasaki, Miss Kandy Ho and Miss Naysha López. Car three is waiting for all of you, I'll see you there” we said goodbye to Katya and started walking to the car.

Since I saw them I knew Kandy and Naysha were the latinas. I’ve heard many accents but I could recognize any latin pronunciation right away. Curious thing, I’ve never been in South America. By Yuhua’s side, I was intrigued by her surname, if she was chinese, why she had a Japanese surname? These girls were all a mystery.

I stayed by Trixie's side almost all the time when getting into the car, I was in the middle of Trixie and Yuhua, Kandy and Naysha were in the front seats. We all started to talk after a few seconds.

“Hi, ugly bitches! I'm Yuhua Hamasaki, from China” Yuhua greeted, I instantly liked her.

“I'm Trixie Mattel, the closest thing you’ll find to a doll. Also, I'm from Germany” I noticed the way the girls were staring at Trixie's face, about to say something bad about her make-up.

“I'm Pearl” I was quick to speak. “Just Pearl, it's not necessary the “miss” or “lady” we are all used to. And I'm from Greece, the home of Gods for everything.”

"That's cool..." Said Kandy, sounding kind of annoyed. "I'm Princess Kandy, from Panamá, but of course you have heard of me" she talked proudly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, no, I've never heard of you." I said curiously. Truth be told, I had already study Panamá in my politics classes, but I had never heard of princess Kandy before the selection. Probably she was not the next in her line of succession.

The latina stared at me, with a weird look. She looked away and Naysha began to talk.

“Hola! I'm Naysha, from El Caribe. I'm the first in my line but I decided to came here to, you know, see if I can get a nice man.” She giggled, her accent sounded cute and the way she pronounced the words weren't bad but it made me laugh softly.

“How everyone felt when their letter arrived?” Yuhua asked, sounding intrigued. “I had to wait for like a month for a response. I thought they weren't going to let me in”

“Why you had to wait?” I questioned. “A messenger came to my palace and asked for an immediate answer, they didn't do that for everyone?”

“No, I had to wait also for an answer.” Trixie joined the chatting, and then opened her eyes, shocked by something. “Wait- you got a Gold letter?”

“Yeah, why?” I didn't know what it meant. I thought everyone received a messenger asking for an answer. Somehow I felt that I was going to be there longer than expected.

“Only three girls were said to get the gold letter. Basically, is a personal invitation the real counselors made you in the name of the Prince. If you don't get one, you have to send the application and wait for an answer” when Naysha finished explaining how the letters worked, there was an awkward silence between us.

I began to think the meaning of those words. Why would Prince Jason send me a direct invitation to The Selection? Did he really pick the contestants or it was someone else? I wasn't really known between the royalty world, once or twice I modeled for covers of international magazines, and they were kind of controversial due to the outfits that they made me model. But it wasn't my fault, maybe that's why he knew me?

The conversation went on, with me sometimes participating with vague answers. I wasn't a talkative person, but I was trying my best to get along with the girls.

“My ladies.” Spoke the driver. “We’re about to enter on the route to the palace, where civilians can see our car. Appreciate your time to also admire the beauty of our capital. A lot of people took their time to welcome you girls.”

Indeed, the airport gates were getting further and I could hear city welcoming us. The street was wide and long, but the only cars in it were the ones transporting the selection girls and in its surroundings, huge fields of flowers greeted our arrival.

Arriving at the end of the imposing road that takes the airport to town, there was a crowd waiting for us, we were surrounded by people cheering for their favorites. The driver and the guard who accompanied us informed that we couldn’t lower the window and wave to the crowd since we were illustrious visitors. From children to the elderly, everyone cheered as our and the others selection car passed by them. Finally, the diamond kingdom was going to win a new daughter. Balloons and posters with our names adorn the city.

Trixie was radiant, her eyes sparkled and she looked like she was going to cry. But it wouldn’t be for less, her name was what more appeared on all the posters. I ended up seeing Maxine, Yuhua, Shangela and even Missy’s name on some of them.

Even my name, incredible as it seems, was also on some. The posters said "Team Pearl". I was glad to be reminded, but it was bad to know that I would disappoint then when I left here after a week.

"Oh Pearl," said Trixie enthusiastically. "All these people came here just to see us, isn't this exciting?” Trixie was about to cry of happiness, I could tell, I just nodded, looking through the window.

“It's amazing.”

The driver took a long way until we arrive at the palace. It was not by chance that Le Petite was considered the Dream Country. The Golden city was full of trees, flowers, and parks, there were also beautiful modern buildings, architectures that I had never known in my life. After passing around a grandiose statue on its right, our car stopped in the middle between the other two cars with the selection girls.

After a few seconds, the gate opened, the lively population began to scream with enthusiasm. Finally, our cars drove past the guardhouse and onto the road that led to the most beautiful palace I had ever seen in my life.

My house in Greece was tiny and simple compared to the work of art in front of me.  Surrounded by gorgeous gardens, the stunning royal palace was only three stories high however extensive. There was a small road to the castle with a fountain in the middle. The building was made of bricks, but the entrance to the building was made of marble. There were so many windows that I didn’t even have time to count how many there was, and all of them decorated in neoclassical architecture away with marble as well. It was a real princess castle.

I was so enchanted with the palace that I didn't notice when the car stopped and a guard informed us that we had arrived. We got out from the cars and stared at the palace for a long second, then, the doors opened and we could see queen Adore  smiling and waving at us.

“Welcome to your new home, ladies!” She greeted, and just because we all were taught to be classy at all time, some of the girls tried not to scream. I was there just because it was my duty, but I must admit that I was also excited and with my hands shaking. “Please! Enter, your things will already be in your rooms when we came back from the palace tour”

Queen Adore was the synonym of sweetness and perfection. She was known around the world, not only because she was married to one of the most important man on earth, but for her millions charity projects and love for her people. She was an inspiration to me as a queen. It was funny to think that she had been in this same position as me and the other princesses, arriving here and not knowing what awaited you. But the difference between the Queen and us is that she always loved her husband and, for what I saw in interviews, she was always king Roy’s favorite, since the beginning, he knew it was her.  Their selection lasted a month,  _ a month.  _ None of us knew how many time it was going to last this time.

Queen Adore was always very elegant and delicate. Her dresses were always commented on in the world media. Today it wasn't the exception. Her baby blue tight dress was long with diamonds details around the bust area. Her makeup was simple but her lipstick had a light touch of redness.

''It's a pleasure to have you ladies at my house" she said, her voice was beautiful and sweet. "Before we start our tour, Katya, can you come here please?” She called, and we turned to see Katya, walking right to the queen’s side. “Ladies, I know that that Yekaterina had already introduced herself, but I want you to know that she's the one who is going to help and guide you through this process, she's a lovely person and will take good care of you."

“Thank you, madame.” Katya smiled to us and said a few things in Russian, the only one that understood what she said was apparently Aquaria, who spoke back and Katya winked in her direction. “It's an honor to be in charge of educating our next princess, but for now, we are going to show all of you the place where you will live for the next months and maybe your official house  _ if  _ you win"

I swallow to dry. Suddenly I was beyond nervous and realized all the things Willam said to me weren't really helpful. I couldn't act like I didn't care when there were people already willing to do everything for me and the rest of the girls. I took a deep breath, promising myself I’d try to make my best at hiding my real feelings.

"Follow me, please” as the Queen passed the door, the guards bowed. I arranged my posture and began to walk along with the other girls at the entrance of the palace. After all the girls entered the doors and closed behind us, we continued to walk and follow Adore.

If outside the palace was breathtaking, inside wouldn't be different. The entrance door led into a broad hall, the porcelain floor, and the white walls had paintings of important historical figures from Le Petite that I couldn't recognize. Furthermore, a beautiful chandelier made entirely of diamond lighting the environment.

"Here ladies it's the Hall of Glory,” the queen stood in front of a wall full of portraits of men and women with crowns in their heads. “In this corridor, we have portraits of all the rulers of our country, from the first one until my husband. My son will be here in a couple of years, with the girl he chooses for sharing his life” she smiled with dreamy eyes. Many girls sighed.

We had a Hall like this at home too, but after the multiple times that the castle was assaulted during the war, we lost many of them, and the only ones that hanged in the wall were the most recent kings.

"Also, this chandelier was an engagement gift from the kingdom of Andalusia in commemoration of the marriage of their princess Anita with our 12th king, George Haylock"

At the end of the hall, other guards were waiting in front of a door made of gold. And, as soon as the queen came near the guards, they bowed and opened the door. The door opens to a huge ballroom. Perhaps it wouldn't be a joke if I said that the room was larger than my palace in Greece.

“Here ladies is where we celebrate the most important events. Such as birthdays, Christmas, weddings…” the Queen giggled, we all knew she was teasing us about the life we could get if one of us bonded with her son. “Up the stairs, is the studio where we film the official news. We won't go there because the production is finishing to set the stage for your official interview on this Friday.”

We continued our tour. Queen Adore explained that each door of the room led to a part of the castle. The exit we take takes us to three different part of the castle, the stairs leading to the corridor of our rooms, the dining room and the women's room. Maybe I should ask for a map, I don't think I will find things easy in this castle.

Every step I took I didn’t believe the beauty of this castle. Although the palace is old, its decoration had a classic yet contemporary air. There were also many columns and marble statues, which made me feel closer to home.

Finally, Adore quickly showed the dining room. And explained that all our meals will be eaten there, but if we didn’t feel well,  we could eat in our rooms. The room was green with a huge dining table, padded chairs, and silver and gold plates and cutlery. There was also a fireplace, which leaves the environment more welcoming.

We left the dining room and stopped in front of a room with a high wood door that reached the top to ceiling.

“Ladies, unfortunately, our time is over. Behind this door is the Women's Room, you will spend most of your time here on this room, reading, talking, playing, whatever you want to do; it's a place designed specifically for us. Today we set up a small beauty salon here, to help in your image on Friday. I will have to leave, but Yekaterina will help guide you. I'll see you soon.”

She walked away, being followed by our eyes. The doors opened and we saw tons of people there, apparently hair stylists, makeup artists, dressmakers; people that would help us with our image for the press day. Each one of us was assigned to a team of stylists and a station. A tiny redhead woman approached, saying she was in charge of me, I nodded and followed her.

Ginger, the little redhead that smelt like cigarettes, made me sit in a chair in front of a mirror. Next to me it was Maxine, I stared at her for a few seconds, trying to not be obvious, her hair was totally dyed into a grey shade. On the other side, it was Naysha, looking nervously at a bottle of dyeing.

“You don't have to do it.” I said, she turned to see me.

“What do you mean?”

“Your hair. You don't have to dyed if you don't want to; actually, your natural color is nice.” She seemed to think about my words, but I wasn't sure if she was going to take my advice, at the end of the day, this was still a competition and I was her “rival”.

Naysha nodded, insecure, and went back to saw her reflection in the mirror. Ginger came back, put her hands over my shoulders and saw me through the mirror.

“So, your majesty, do you want to dye your hair? Cut it? Maybe try a new style?” She asked, but i didn't want to do anything like that.

“I just want to cut it a little bit and to give it more volume.” I answered, she leaned over and talked into my ear.

“Your majesty, there are plenty of girls here that are going to change their style wildly, are you sure you just want that?” She whispered, insecure. I nodded.

“What the other girls are doing with their image it's not of my business, I don't feel like I should do a drastic change” I replied, looking at Ginger, she nodded and grabbed some things from the table. “Also, I'm totally going for 50% slutty and 50% Rich Lady, thanks for asking.” I said, and Ginger laughed out loud, but Maxine made an uncomfortable face with my comment

“As you wish, your majesty.” Ginger asked me to go to the lavatory to wash my hair. As Ginger washed my hair, the smell of the shampoo and conditioner perfumed everything around me. We went back to my sit and Ginger started cut my hair. “So, princess Pearl, from which country were you?” She asked, trying to start a conversation.

“Greece, actually” I answered, and she grabbed my head, making me look to my feet.

We heard someone screaming orders, and for the accent, we both knew it was the French princess, Missy. Ginger let out a tired sigh and continued with her work.

“You know, Miss Liaison, we've heard things of all of you before you came here and I have to say I fear for whoever is Miss Missy's maids.” She whispered; I raised my eyebrow.

“You’ve heard about us?” I asked, intrigued. She mumbled a yes. “What have you heard of me and the rest of the girls?” Ginger giggled and took a hairbrush.

“Well, I don't remember all the rumors exactly, I may confuse some of you, but in general normal things, except when it comes to Miss Mattel and Miss Fame.” I wondered what it meant, so I encouraged her to keep talking. “From Miss Mattel we’ve heard she's a very nice and humble lady, like Queen Adore, but rumours say she was in love with the daughter of a Lord from her country” I gasped in surprise, perhaps there was a whole backstory behind it, but I was surprised how rumours spread with facility. “But, like I said, it's just something we the servants heard from people outside the castle. We are not sure about anything.”

“And from Missy?” I whispered, giving a brief look at the temperamental blonde. “Does the rumors you heard match her actually?” Ginger laughed, making a weird noise.

“Miss Liaison, the rumors make her a lot more nice than what we are seeing” I stayed in a shock silence. Was Missy really bad? I asked myself, remaining in silence while Ginger did her job. “But, from you, Miss Liaison, we just heard mainly good things. You shouldn't worry about what people here might think of you.” I smiled at her and whispered a soft ‘thank you’.

The process was fast, but it stayed the way I wanted it to be. After some minutes, Ginger said that Katya would like to talk to me. So I stayed there admiring my new hairstyle.

"Princess Pearl Liaison?" Katya said smiling, coming close to me. "Welcome to The Selection!" She greeted, with a big smile and moving her hands in a jazzy form. I giggled and returned the smile.

"Thank you." I said a little nervous. As Katya approached my chair, seeing every angle, I thought she was looking for some change such as a dyed piece of hair.

"Ginger did a really got job.” She admired, looking around me, I agreed. “I don't want to disturb you, I just came to give you some last warnings and rules about the selection" Katya pointed to the folder she was carrying since early in the airport and I nodded.

“Sure. Tell me.” I smiled gently at Katya when she sat down next to me.

"Our lawyers have already talked to you, so you know the basics.” I reprimed a stank face when I remembered that disgusting and creepy lawyer, but I didn't say anything. “Cell phones are not allowed, however phone calls on one of our landlines and letters are allowed.  You will have history and ethics classes. You'll end up seeing the members of the royal family many times, mainly Queen Adore, however, you can never talk to them, they have to come and talk to you." I raised an eyebrow, not knowing why the royal family didn't want to talk and get to know with their future daughter. “And your dates with Prince Jason will be determined by him, schedule, what will you do, and all those things.  My lord will to send a letter or warn your maids when it will happen.”

I wasn't surprised by the many rules we must follow. I expected most of them, but some others like not being able to talk to the royal family were kind of narcissistic since we all were from royalty also, but anyways I mouthed a “yes”. Katya took a brief look at her folder and went back to see me.

"Just two more things. By your smell, I can tell you're also a smoker. So please, try to smoke somewhere anyone can't see you." Said quietly, I didn't notice I smell like cigarettes, I thought the smell would vanish after those twelve hours on the airplane."And, since you are one of our golden girls… we have a gift to you" Katya smiled, pulling out a little box.

When Katya opened the box, Inside was a necklace. Maybe the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It was a choker covered with diamonds, small and large, drawn in rhomb shapes. And in the center was a pendant in a rose shape made of gold and diamond details around.

Katya took the necklace and put it on my neck.

"Can you wait a few more minutes? Some selectioners are ending their hair and we'll take you and them to the rooms" I nodded, admiring how the necklace looked in me at the mirror. Katya giggled and sat up. “Good luck, my lady” she did a quick bow and went to see the next girl.

Ginger appeared then, whistling when she saw the fancy necklace.

“Wow, you’re one of the golden three?” She asked, I didn't know what was that.

“What is that? I thought we all received personal messengers from the Prince” I said softly. Ginger sighed, taking away my towel.

“Not really. I will tell you what really means but don't say I told you” the redhead whispered, I nodded, then she leaned a little bit, simulating to do something with my hair. “If the girls don't get the messenger, that means they weren't picked by the Prince but for the counselors for political reasons, the Prince has allowed sending personally five messengers, and that means between all the princesses on earth, he saw your archive, he liked you, and he called you.” The sudden revelation surprised me. I was kind of expecting it, but the fact that I was selected, out of tons of royal women was something I hadn’t really thought about.

Ginger bowed in front of me and said her work was done. I did a little bow in response when she started to walk to another place. I looked around and saw Trixie smiling and pointing at something in a magazine. She looked up and our eyes met briefly, she waved her hand at me and started to yell.

“Pearl! Come here!” I giggled and got up from my seat and started to walk to her. I noticed some of the girls staring at me with confusion, I wondered why it was, then I remembered the choker with diamonds in my neck.

I gave quick glances at the other girls, Naomi had hair extensions and a bang, Naysha had cut her hair very short and dyed it into a yellow honey, Manila’s dark hair was dyed into a Cruella de Vil kind of way and it was even much shorter, Morgan suddenly had curls and Missy was the same. The majority of them, as Ginger said, were almost unrecognizable, I was the same but with a shorter hair.

Once I was closer to Trixie's station, I also saw Shangela standing next to her. They both waved when they noticed me standing next to them.

“You look so pretty! This choker is gorgeous.” Shangela flattered. I touched it for a second and noticed their necklaces, more tiny and thin.

“Yours are beautiful as well. They're pretty and delicate” I answered, and then saw Shangela’s curly hair cut shorter and with more volume, Trixie, on the other hand, was getting tons of hair extensions. “Trixie, if you get one more extension your head will explode” I pointed out, and the girls laughed.

“Don't worry, I'm used to this. How do you think I already had a big hair?” We started a conversation about the styles in the magazines and random things. Until Trixie was also ready and we looked around the room, seeing the other girls.

“I don't want to be the one, but I'll be the one” Shangela began, whispering. “Missy is a royal pain in the ass.” we all said a silent amen and Trixie gave a quick glance at Missy over her shoulder.

“I can't agree more. Just a few hours had passed and I can't stand her anymore” I tried not to say something bad, not because I didn't think like that, but for the fact, I didn't know about Missy that much to judge her.

“Uh, she looks like a brat, yes, but we can just ignore her, she's not so important.” Shangela rolled her eyes, letting a sigh out.

“Baby, you can be at the end of the world and you will still hear the bitch complaining about anything” at that moment, another scream filled the room.

“No! Not that way you  _ idiot _ !” Missy throw something at her hairstylist and he, scared, covered himself and started again whatever he was doing.

“See?” Shangela began “the bitch is Satan’s baby” she joked, and we all laughed.

“Who are we criticizing?” Yuhua then appeared from God knows where, we all gasped, in equal parts of surprise and fear, it was the first day and we were already talking shit about another girl.

"Who do you think? Our 'beloved' princess of France" snorted Shangela "It has been less than two hours that she is here and she is already complaining and being a spoiled girl"

“Oh, that bitch? Yeah, me, Tatianna and Manila are tired of hearing her scream, she puts everyone in a bad mood” Yuhua complained, joining the chatting.

We stood in front of Trixie's station, talking about the girls and our expectations for the next days. Yuhua was still the same, nothing had changed with her hair or her style, and that made me happy, her long, black and straight hair was beautiful, I would be so mad if she dyed it or dared to cut it. We saw Katya walking to the French princess and we followed with our gaze.

After a while, when her hair stylist finished and went away, Katya began to approach her and in matters of second her face changed. From an antipathy feature quickly changed to a sympathetic smile. Katya was giving her the same talk she gave to all of us and showed her necklace, however, what none of us expected was that her necklace would be just like mine.

"No way! I can't believe she's a golden girl!" Complained Shangela. Her anger was evident, the other girls were sad or confused. I was the confused one. How could a girl with a bad reputation would be able to get a special invitation?  

Missy just thanked Katya joyfully reciprocate with a smile and the two hugged. I don’t  understand Fame very well. Perhaps she was happy to be there and all her screams and complaints were because she was nervous. Maybe Shangela was exaggerating. Katya said something else to her and for a few seconds she stood up after admiring herself in the mirror.

She got up from her chair and began to walk in our direction. Missy really looked like a model. Her blonde hair was in the same shade as mine but silkier and a little longer. Perhaps she got hair extensions, I thought. Her smile changed in a matter of seconds when she was a few steps from us and looked the delicate piece of jewelry in my neck.

“ _ Bon après-midi, salope _ ” She didn't even bother in trying to speak English, talking in her mother tongue, just by the way, I mumbled 'and your mom too’ in Greek. "it's a pleasure to finally meet you girls"  Shangela was holding a shout of laughter when she heard her talk. She looked me right into the eyes. “I see that you’re the other Golden girl” her tone seemed sarcastic, and her resting bitch face said everything; if I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, now I was starting to believe Shangie.

“Yeah, I am one of the three” I stepped back, somehow I felt that If she approached one more step, she'd rip my choker from me.

“Fame” smiled, falsely and talked again.

“Pearl.”

“ _ Don't use that thing again. Understand?”  _ I was surprised when she started talking in Greek, it was a bad, bulgar Greek, but Greek in the end. This was my mother tongue so I frowned.

“ _ Don't tell me what to do you spoiled brat, this is mine and you can't tell me what to do with my stuff. _ ” I was sure that due to the modisms and quick tone, she didn't understand half of the speech. But she anyway gave me a furious look and went back to her station.

“What did she said? Are you guys going to fight?” The Chinese girl said, enthusiastically, Trixie repeated the last question and Shangela was throwing imaginary knives to Missy.

“Shangela was right, she’s a bitch.”

After a few minutes, Katya came back and asked for our attention. We gathered around her and paid attention.

"Alright Ladies, I think that everyone is ready.  Your rooms are on the second floor in the hallway after the stairs that lead to this corridor to the women's room, the dining room and the ballroom." She explained, and the doors opened again. “You can't get lost, the door of your rooms aside from having your name written in the wood, is decorated with things from your country." Katya explained quickly.

» Arriving in your rooms there were some maids to help unpack your suitcase and help in whatever you need. Your dinner will be served in your room. Be ready 9 a.m. for your first official meeting with our prince. We will meet in the women's room and then in the ballroom. I will see you all tomorrow!”

We made our way to the rooms, our heels made echo in the walls as we went upstairs, servants bended the knee when we passed by and in the end of the marble stairs, a corridor full of doors with different colors and things apparently glued in them showed up. Everyone started running and looking for her door, mine was in the end, with Trinity’s room in front and Tatianna’s by the right side. 

I stared in front of my room, admiring the way the entrance was decorated. The National flower was painted all over the edges, the monte Olympus occupied almost half of the wood and different paintings of the principal Gods were distributed all over it. I took a long breath and got into the room.

When I entered, the first thing I noticed was the big bed and the enormous windows, next, the three smiling girls standing in one side of the room, i didn't have much time to admire the rest of the place when they approached  me, covering my view.

“Hello, my lady, we are your assigned maids” a tall, pale and dark-haired girl began to talk, bowing in front of me. “My name is Sasha Velour and I'm the head maid.”

“My name is Pandora.” said the blonde one, with a silly bow that made me giggle.

“I am Joslyn.” the cute brunette just waved her hand at me and Sasha reproached her. “Oh, sorry” she bent the knee, almost immediately and I laughed.

“Nice to meet you girls.” I greeted, looking at the three of them. “It's been one long day, can you leave me alone a moment so I can have a shower?” the maids looked at each other

"But ma'am, we were advised to help you undo your suitcase." Joslyn started talking quietly,  not understanding the worlds I was saying. "If you want, we can prepare for you a bathtub shower."

"No need, I think I can do it myself. You must also be tired, today must have been a long day for you all, I suppose."

“My lady, we’re here specifically for helping you with things like that.” Sasha refused, standing firmly, Pandora and Joslyn imitated her.

I sighed, jumping into the bed.

“Okay, but there's no way I will let you undress me.” I stated, and the three of them nodded, accepting the deal.

I took off my heels and sighed in relief, I looked for my cigarettes and match in my pocket and left them on the nightstand. After the bath, I was going to explore where I could smoke without being seen. I looked again around the room.

It was definitely bigger than my bedroom in Greece. In front of my bed the beautiful carved wooden door gave to the bathroom,on the right the black cabinet, made of wood and carved as well, and to my left, there was a small table in one corner and on the other a desk and the exit between the two. The cream-colored wallpaper with white embossed details leaves the environment calm.

While Pandora and Joslyn prepared my bath, Sasha undid my clothes on my luggage. She explained to me that she would create gowns for me during the selection, but I still could use clothes of my own if I wanted to, Sasha also asked if she could measure me so she could make my clothes. I just nod with my head, kind of eager to have pretty dresses made especially for me, so I stand up and let her measure me until my bath is ready.

Once the bath was ready, the girls stepped back and let me undress by myself. My cheeks were red, I was used to getting undressed by Layna and Aria, but that's because I spend years with them, I knew I could trust them. But, even if Sasha, Joslyn and Pandora looked friendly, I didn't know them that well. I sighed, I guess I will have to get used to this.

I entered the bath and my body felt so warm and relaxed. The girls started to do their things while I played with the bubbles as a way to distract me. Different from the bedroom, the bathroom was all white tile. The place was elongated, in a corner was the white sink and a mirror, next to was a small wooden cupboard that was the same size as the sink. And on the other side the bathtub that had a window that gave the vision of the royal garden. Maybe I could escape and go smoke in the garden, I thought.

When the girls ended their job, they handed me a towel and guided me a chair. While Pandora and Joslyn dried me and passed creams on my body, Sasha went to the closet and started looking for clothes for me to wear. She handed me two options. A white button blouse and a long beige skirt or a nightgown.  As I wanted to go out to smoke, I chose the first option.

“Madame, your dinner will be served at eight o'clock.” Sasha said firmly. “The royal family, for your protection, requires a maid to stay with you at night if you might need anything.”

The royal family of Le petite Adamantem was strange. We couldn't talk with them, but they cared so much about our security that they forced their servants to stay with us all the time. I sighed, thinking of what I would say the sweet maids that were trying their best.

"I believe this won't be necessary." I said, taking the things for start getting dressed. “Back at home I didn't had maids at night and I was always okay, you three can go to sleep if you want”

“But we can't” replied Pandora, after a few seconds “one of us has to stay here with you, we don't mind not sleeping in the night, we’re used to” what the blonde told me left me a little bit shaking.

“But that's not okay, in home we oblige all the servants to sleep at night; it's fundamental. Are you telling me they literally left all of you without sleeping? I can't do that!” they looked at each other, I had another culture, I had other ways to do things. And if they didn't respect it, of course, they thought I was going to be offended.

“That's what they order us to do, we're maids, my majesty, we have to do what people tell us” Joslyn began, shily. An idea came to my mind and I smiled.

“Then, I order you to go to sleep tonight after I finish my dinner, and come back to help me tomorrow before 9 AM.” Sasha was about to refuse, but I frowned, trying to look serious. “It's an order, Sasha, are you seriously going to disobey me?” Sasha quickly mumbled a 'no’.

“No, my majesty, we will obey you.” The three of them bowed and let me continue to dress up.

I went to the balcony when I got fully dressed. I had a perfect look from the gardens, which happens to be the perfect place for smoking. It was quiet, there was no one around and I could think in peace.

“Sasha” I called, the maid came instantly. “Do you know how to enter the garden?” she thought it for a couple of seconds before answering.

“There's an entrance if you turn to the left when going to the Women's room, the big door painted in green and with roses, that's it” she explained, I tried to remember all the indications. “Why?”

“Nothing. Curiosity”

I went back into the room and spend the rest of the hour talking to the girls and unpacking. They were funny and it was nice to have someone to talk about how I was feeling. Sasha was very wise and gave good advice, Pandora was funny and made me laugh a lot with her occurrences, and Joslyn was so innocent and young, I wondered how did she end there, she was two years younger than me.

When dinner was ready, I obliged the girls to eat with me. It was just way too much for one person, and they didn't stop repeating that they'd be scolded if their “boss” finds out about it. I had no problem to share and eat with my servants, in fact, most of the time I had dinner in my room, Layna and Aria always where by my side, telling me about their day and how annoying was Alena, the major maid. I knew it would take time to reach that level of trust with them, but I had to try since day one.

“My majesty” Joslyn said, looking ashamed, I stared at her, waiting for what she had to say “How is Greece like?” I breathed out, that was a question that never failed to bring up my patriotic side.

“Well, Greece is pretty much like any other country, we have our monarchy, we have good and bad people, we have our faith and Gods…” I started to count, and then I sighed. “It's pretty normal, but we're one of the few countries that allow a single woman to reign, and I think that's one of the best things Greece has: we believe in equality. Not just between women and men but we don't have those social barriers among people, of course, there is always an exception but, who in the royalty world eats dinner with their servants apart from Greece’s royal family? Who cares about their lives and tries to listen their complains?” The three of them were quiet while I spoke, thinking about my words. “We don't want slaves, we want people in which we can trust.”

After my speech, the room stayed silent. Perhaps I had touched some sensitive point to them, but it was true; my mom always tried to give an example by treating our servants as equals most of the time. She taught us to be kind to the people that make our lives easier, and I wasn't going to change my mind just because of some rules.

When I finished dinner, my maids looked at each other nervously. Before they tried to ask me if I was sure, I pointed at the door.

“Go to sleep. It's not a suggestion, it's an order.” They bent the knee and walked to the door.

“Good night, my majesty.” they said, in chorus. I mumbled a good night and waited a few minutes before introducing my cigarettes and match in the skirt pocket.

I made sure there was nobody in the corridor by looking at both ways many times. I grabbed a simple cotton coat and started walking to the stairs. I noticed many giggles and multiple languages coming from the doors, meaning they were awake. I started to walk faster so I won't get caught and in case another girl sees me. Walking down the stairs, I tried to make as less noise as possible. Who knew if we couldn't get out of our rooms after a certain hour.

I followed Sasha’s indications and saw the big door she was talking about, but it was watched by two guards. I mumbled a course while trying to leave without being seen, but then I noticed an open window. I looked the outside and checked how far from the floor was. It wasn't really much, so I decided I would escape from there. Simple.

Well, not so simple since I am a messy person and I fell from it, ending sitting on a bunch of gardenias. Trying to be optimistic, I got up and started walking through the stone road. The only way I could follow was up to a bow of flowers since a large row made of bushes covered the passage to the garden. I tread carefully until this bow. Indeed, the Royal garden was the missing piece, it couldn't be less fantastic than the rest of this place. I couldn't see everything, since it was huge and dark. I was in the west part of it. There were a rosebush, tulips and violets, leaving the space more colorful. Then, I saw a fountain with statues of angels in its center,  very well maintained, usually the fountain of Muses we had was either broken or dirty. Finally, I came to a place where there were more shrubs, these in various formats, and of course fruit trees.

I decided to sit in a corner without so many flowers and with almost zero lights, I pulled out a cigarette and lighted it. The atmosphere was so calm and plus the nicotine, I instantly felt relaxed. My thoughts were more clear and I even had inspiration for painting something, it's been a while since the last time I touched my watercolors, pencils, markers and, in general, art things. I said to myself that I had to ask for things to paint tomorrow, after our first meeting with that Prince. 

 

I took a long drag and stared into a specific place, some fences where moving in a weird way. The wind wasn't really that strong so I figured out there was someone else here, and I stayed quiet. I tried not to gasp when I heard Missy's voice. I was pale when, almost in the corner, seeing barely nothing but way too much at the time, I saw her kissing someone that had her grabbed by the waist.

“ _ Mon chéri _ , I have to go” it was definitely Missy. But with whom she was? Her tone was very happy and genuine, who was able to make her stop being a bitch? She tried to pull away the mysterious guy, but then, he pulled her closer and started kissing her neck. I was uncomfortable watching that so I hided behind a three until they leaved.

I tried to not move and stay in the shadows when Missy walked by the stone road, there was no sign of the mysterious guy, I then sited on the bench again, with the cigarette stuck between my fingers. I didn't know Missy that well, but if just in the first day here she “cheated” on the Prince and broke the rules, I wondered what else she was capable of.

I heard another voice after some minutes, and I looked around, trying to find the person, until I saw someone standing a few meters away from my bench.

“Fame, I thought you said you were coming back to your room” he started to approach  me, clearly mistaking me for Missy. I stayed quiet, trying to see better his face. “You also smoke? Damn, you’re a bad girl, aren’t you, Fame?” I took the last drag before answering him and standing up.

“Fame your ass. Leave me alone, you creep” I replied, and somehow I knew he was pale. “Seriously, let me smoke alone and I won't tell Katya you’re doing suspicious things with the selection girls” I walked away a few steps away, but he took my forearm.

“Actually, it doesn't scare me if you tell Katya or not what I do with my possible future wife” now I was shocked. A little headlight illuminated a piece of the garden, and it was enough to recognize Prince Jason's face. “Who are you anyway for treating me like that?” His tone was angry, but I wasn't scared of being disrespectful to him, no sir.

“You don't know me?  _ I'm one of your Golden girls _ ” I pulled out the choker and showed it to him. He looked like he had just witnessed a paranormal phenomenon. “I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt, now I see it's just bullshit.”

“Oh, sorry, Maxine. I didn't know it was you” I frowned. Did he even know who I was?

“I'm not Maxine, bitch. I'm Pearl and I'm leaving” I tried to push him away, but he didn't let me go.

“Oh, yeah! Princess Pearl, I'm sorry” he began, my stank face was the same. “I can't see you so well in the darkness, and besides, I can't remember all of you, it's been a long time since I selected the fifteen.” I sighed in frustration. He was bad at lying.

“Yeah, whatever, I'm leaving” he took my hand and made me look at him.

“I'm sorry, my dear, for confusing you with other girls, let me introduce myself properly” He smiled, I just rolled my eyes again and again. “I'm Prince Jason, the reason why you’re here” he tried to kiss my hand, but I pulled it away, offended.

“I'm here because it's the best for my country, not for you, asshole. And don't call me ‘dear’” I turned around and started walking fast, completely ignoring Jason.

I tried to figure out what was the window from where I entered until I saw a bunch of gardenias that were destroyed. I approached to the window and tried to move up. Half of my body was already in, until someone saw me.

“Who are you?!” One of the guards pointed a light at my face, making me go nearly blind. “Princess Pearl! You shouldn't be here” the man offered me his help to get out that situation. When my entire body was out of the window, he bent the knee. “My majesty, I have to take you to your room, if you follow me please” I nodded and started walking by his side.

“Sorry for causing trouble” I apologised when we were in front of the stairs. “By the way, what's your name?” I asked, and he looked me in the eyes.

“My name is Jaren Merren, captain of the Royal Guard, my lady.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was worth the wait then? If you liked the chapter, let us know! We appreciate the feedback. :)


	4. Cigarettes and Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl never knows when to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS THIS STORY HAS GONE INTO. I really am, I have no idea what the fuck happened, neither does Bea. This chapter is also long, 7K and something words. More drama happens in this one!! Between our very own take on Celeste and our resident America. 
> 
> Thanks for waiting guys!! As always, feedback is highly appreciated :D

_**Pearl.** _

Jaren bowed and asked me to call him captain Merren, I could understand why, he was a soldier and I was a princess. At home, there wasn’t really a difference between us, but here there was. I sighed while we headed to the stairs, he had been asking me all the road if I was okay, it made me smile the way he worried for me, I kept reminding myself that it was only because of his job as a guard and not for so much.

“My lady, if I can ask, what were you doing in a window?” He questioned, holding a laugh. I chuckled, taking a step closer to him. I should be ashamed for being found in such an embarrassing situation, but curiously I wasn’t. I had the feeling he wouldn’t tell anyone.

“I was going to smoke, I asked my maids for indications and I was going to use the door, I swear, but then I saw guards in front of it and I didn’t know if they were going to let me go.” I began, speaking softly so just he could hear me and trying to pronounce the words clear, Pandora commented me that due to my accent I had the tendency to mispronounce some words. But Jaren seemed to understand what I was trying to say and nodded, with a smile still on his lips.

“I’ve never seen a princess who smokes” he whispered, near me. I was waiting for something like ‘you shouldn’t do it, it’s not healthy, you’re a princess and should give a good example’ but that never happened. Instead, Jaren pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. “Next time if you want to smoke on the garden, I could make you some company” my heart skipped a bit, but I tried to remain calm. Probably this was the nearest I would get to make a friend.

“Aren’t soldiers supposed to be healthy?” I asked, ironically, he laughed, gasping offended while a chuckle tried to escape from his mouth.

“Aren’t princesses supposed to act like ladies and not sneaking into windows for a quick cigarette?” he fired back, this time, I faked being offended and looked away.

“Touche” I mumbled, once we were in front of my door. I sighed and took the knob of the door. Jaren bent the knee in front of me. I wanted to tell him it wasn’t necessary, that we were alone, but I thought that due to his morals as a captain, would say he had to do it.

“It’s been a pleasure to met you, Princess Pearl, hope you consider my invitation.” He joked, with the cigarette still trapped between his fingers, and I nodded, I would surely look forward to smoke with him. Or, just plainly spent time with him. “Good night, my lady.” He took my hand and placed a kiss on it. Unlike Jason, I didn’t want him to leave, but he had to. “If you need anything, call me.” Probably I was seeing things, but I was sure I saw him winking in my direction.

I breathed in and tried to ignore it. “Good night, captain Merren,” I waved at him and he just began walking, I kept staring at his back until he disappeared in the stairs.

At first I couldn’t even close my eyes, but eventually, I fell asleep, my bed made me sleep much better.  The mattress was soft and big, ten Pearls could sleep on it, and there were so many pillows, one more comfortable than the other.  I slept so well that I ended up dreaming. I dreamed that I was back at home, a big ball was being celebrated. It was weird though, everyone was having fun and being happy and I was enjoying the party also, but it wasn’t a normal party. I wasn’t in some expensive dress or high heels that made my feet hurt; everyone, including the dukes and countesses, were dressed in normal clothes. T-shirts, jeans and shoes. No expensive jewelry or makeup. Despite being weird, it looked like the ball of my dreams, and some girls from the selection where there; Shangela and Trixie were the only ones I remember clearly. And him, Captain Merren, was also there.

Jaren being on my dreams left me a little bit lost, or the loneliness was making me get attached to people really easy, or I just really liked his company. Whatever it was, I didn’t interact quite much with him during the dream, in fact, I think he was about to ask me to dance when Joslyn woke me up by shaking me from my arms.

“Wake up princess Pearl, it’s already six-fifty.” I groaned loudly, looking at the time on the watch on my nightstand. Shit, why did I have to get up and ready so early? I stretched and then I looked and saw my three maids ready to help me dress for the day.

“Good morning Miss Pearl.“ Said Sasha, clearly eager for my first day at the royal palace as a selectioner. I was sure I looked like a living dead, with the biggest stank face ever. “I hope you slept well, Pandora is already preparing your bath and your breakfast will be ready as soon as possible.” Then, the head maid, turned to the table to help Joslyn finish preparing last details.  

I scratched my eyes and got out of my cozy bed. The sun coming from the window behind my bed already lit up all over the room, making my eyes hurt a bit, I was sure that, if the ones that woke me up where Arya or Layna, I would curse them and then curse Apolo for making the sun so bright. I chuckled for the memory as I walked through the bathroom, I saw my clothes from last night next to my bedspread on the floor. I made the most logical thing, got them and folded them and placed them on my bed. Joslyn looked at me with an eyebrow raised, probably wondering how many other weird manners I had.

Getting in the bathroom, Pandora quickly realized my presence, made a bow and greeted me. I just smiled and asked her to excuse me so I could take a shower, she looked at me with her eyes half-closed, clearly not getting my request. It took awhile for her to realize what I was trying to say, but when she finally understood, she just nodded and left, telling me to scream if I needed something. After I went to the door and closed it, I took my nightdress and walked to the hot bathtub.

My bath could have lasted longer, with all those bubbles and cute little toys and soap with different shapes, I swore I could stay there until my until my skin gets wrinkled, but I had things to do, so I forced myself out of the bathtub and made my way back to the room, where the girls awaited me with a table full of food.

I walked to the table, different from a breakfast in Greece, I noticed. I was used to have a simple, light, breakfast, with toasts, cookies or whatever I wanted and coffee to get me back on earth. Here, at the tables were pancakes with syrup, cookies, muffins, scrambled eggs and lots of bacon. Without any doubt, I started to eat, Sasha was behind me, probably making weird faces for the way I was eating things combined with others and taking my time to taste everything.

She cleared her throat and spoke firmly. “Normally, you will have breakfast with the royal family at 8 o’clock. Other activities start at 9 o’clock. So, we will wake you up at 6, it’s that okay?” I choked on a pancake, she let out a gasp, coming close to help me.

What was these people problem with letting me sleep?

“Sasha, that has literally no sense! How much time do you think I use for getting ready? I just need twenty minutes maximum!” I said, offended. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

“But my lady, how do you think to put on a corset, heels, dress and make-up in twenty minutes?” I opened my eyes, what? So much preparation for eating and then doing nothing, just sitting on a sofa and talking trash with other princesses? I breathed in deeply, holding back my desire to walk out with my things and go home.

“Corset? Makeup? Heels?” I said, making gestures with my hands, I cursed under my breath in Greek. “Why? Unless that Prince asks me on a date, I won’t need it!” Sasha gave a confused look when I didn’t refer to the prince in a respectful way. She didn’t question me, instead, she was ready to fight when I sat on the edge of the bed. “No sir, I’m not doing that.” I refused, also crossing my arms. The woman sighed, knowing it would be hard to make me change my decision.

“Miss, we must follow superior orders. You must be decent for your day at the palace.” She went to the kettle and poured me a cup. “Please, try to understand our side. In addition, you will be impeccable for your meeting with Prince Jason.” Sasha gave an inquisitive look, looking forward to my reaction. As if I would dress up for that jerk, I thought, taking a sip of my hot tea.

“Can be at least 7 o’clock? I like simple makeup and dress as well!” I objected, making my best to not throw my drink, “I think corsets are uncomfortable, and heels will be horrible to use and take off after a long day, won’t it be?” Sasha seemed to think about it, and then sighed.

“Fine, for this time.” She remarked the ‘this’, but worst was nothing, “I think most of the other princess are going to be extra, so maybe you will stand out by being simple.” Sasha approached my closet meanwhile Pandora and Joslyn helped her looking for something nice.

“Thanks, but, what is  _extra_?” I asked, and they giggled.

“Oh, princess, you have many things to learn,” Joslyn laughed, along with Pandora and Sasha. I sighed, these people were weird. Or maybe I didn’t understand their sense of humor.

The rest of the hour was just me complaining about things, Sasha shushing me and Pandora and Joslyn telling bad jokes, or maybe I had a bad sense of humor. Whatever, when ten minutes were left for our meeting with that royal asshole, Pandora exclaimed a 'ta-da’.

“I think we are done, princess Pearl.” Said Sasha, admiring her work along with Joslyn and Pandora by her side.

Sasha did a stunning work. The piece I was wearing was a flared navy blue dress, high heels like the mount Olympus (or, they felt like that under my feet) and my long hair in a braid Joslyn made me, in a more rough way that I would have liked. My makeup was simple, in neutral tones and a nude lip, and my golden choker completing the look.

I turned many times in front of the mirror, looking at every detail. The girls were smiling and complimenting each other, before I could go, Sasha spoke one last time.

“My lady, before you go I have to ask you something. What kind of dress you want to wear tonight for the official news?” Ah, true, the official news would happen in a few hours and it would be our first public interview in the palace as selectioners. Fashion had never been something I liked or knew about, however, I knew my body very well, and knew what was good or bad in it. My measurements were not standards for a princess, less than all ideals; I was small compared to the other girls, ( _almost_  1.65) and I had very large breasts, feature in me that I loved and hated at the same time.

I thought about it for some seconds, thinking about shapes and colors, until an idea came to my mind. “I know you’ve seen me using so far only blue or dark clothes, but red looks really good on me. What about a strapless mermaid red dress? And I like necklines!” I said, enthusiastically, the girls smiled and nodded.

“That’s it, then! Ladies, we have to go to the sewing workshop for fabrics and stuff, but you, lady Pearl, have to go now.” Ordered the maid in charge, Joslyn opened the door and I waved at them while I was stepping into the corridor. “Good luck Miss Pearl!” I threw a few kisses to them in the air before closing the door and hearing Yuhua’s voice instantly.

“Good morning, bitch!” She greeted, I turned to see the Asian girl, accompanied by Tatianna and Manila. I waved at them.

Yuhua wore something similar to traditional Chinese clothing, pien-fu was called I guess.  Manila, on the other hand, wore a tight red dress with black stilettos. And finally, Tatianna wore a dark green dress that made her brunette skin glow.  They were really “extra”, as Joslyn said.

“Hi, morning!” I gave them a little smile, and Tatianna almost instantly approached to kiss both of my cheeks. I was surprised by the effusive greeting, but in the end, did the same.

“Hi gorgeous! We haven’t met properly, I’m Tatianna Rossi, you can call me Tati and I’m Italia’s sweetheart.” She winked at me with a playful smile, I giggled. Tati looked like a nice person and she a totally breathtaking, a dangerous combination.

“Nice to meet you.” I said looked at the other Asian girl. “Hi, you must be Manila, right?” She smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s me, the most fashionable girl you’ll ever met.” She said, turning around many times, making poses. “I’m just kidding, but I do like fashion and a little bit of humor.”

“I can tell.” Truth to be told, Manila was effortlessly stunning. Everything about her was so delicate, yet messy and she made it work in her own way. “I think we should go to the Women’s room or we will be late.” I suggested, and they nodded.

We started to walk downstairs and Tatianna and Manila were talking about why they were there. Tatianna was the smallest sister in a family of five, she was the last one in succession line and needed a husband if she wanted to reclaim the throne, on the other side, not even married Manila could get a crown in her country, she had to marry another prince if she wanted to rule something. I felt bad for her, she wasn’t even electable for reign, now that I was far from home, I realized how right was my mom when she said Greece was truly the most equal country when it comes to monarchy.

The rest of the time I was silent, analyzing things, but I was interrupted by the clicking coming from the doors of the Women’s Room. Arriving near the doors, you could hear a murmur of people talking eagerly. The guards just bowed and opened the door. Trixie and Shangela were already chatting happily, Missy along with Morgan listened closely to something Aquaria was saying, Trinity, Kandy, Naysha and Naomi were in a corner checking their makeups and April was eating.  I soon went straight to chat with the girls, letting alone Tatianna, Yuhua and Manila talk about the latest fashion trend that appeared on Milan fashion week.

“Good morning, Pearl.” Saluted Trixie, with her big white smile. “You look beautiful! Sleep well?” She said, turning to hug me, I wasn’t used to so much affection but I hugged her back.

“Not as beautiful as you, I love your dress.” And it was true, her white full-skirted dress and her wavy hair with rosy makeup gave a triumphant look to Trixie. She looked like that famous doll from her country, Lily. “And I slept well, thank you for asking. And you Shangela, your night was good?”

Shangela just smiled, her look for the day was a shirt and yellow skirt with sunflower design. Her hair was loose and smooth. She decided not to hug me but her expression showed happiness in my presence, maybe she wasn’t as enthusiastic as Trix.

“Honey, I had never eaten a dinner as good as last night.” Trixie and I agreed. “And don’t make me start to make a monologue about how the bed was comfortable.” We said a silent amen and I began to talk.

“Totally, I swear that ten  _me_  can sleep in that bed. Also, the mattress is so good, I may steal if I go home.” I joked, and the girls laughed, despite having heard that joke many times coming from my mouth.

Then, there was a noise and the doors opened, Queen Adore showed up, with her face resembling peace and a tiny smile on her lips, Katya was by her side, with her signature red lips and a smile that showed off her perfect teeth. The room was quiet quickly and everyone made a bow.

“Good morning ladies, I hope your first night at the palace was pleasant.” Started the Queen talking calmly. Her dress today was red with golden touches and a few diamonds scattered. As always, she stole everyone’s attention. “Soon my son will arrive, he is just solving some subject with my husband. I asked Katya to organize them until Jason arrived, I’m going to see if they are already finishing. Good luck!” And so, without thinking twice, the queen left the room.

Suddenly, all the girls were checking their makeups in the mirror or trying to find some imperfection in their clothes. I stayed with Trixie and Shangela watching the girls go wild while we eat some cookies. It was actually funny seeing all of them freaking out for a boy, I even saw Naomi fight with Trinity for the hairspray and April asking Naysha many times in Spanish about her outfit and hair.

Katya came back, always with her whistle and made us stand in a line.

“Alright, ladies, this is how it will work,” she looked at a sheet of paper and then at us, “Prince Jason wants to have a quick talk, about five minutes, with each one of you. To know you, who you are, whatever you want to tell him.” That part of the conversation wasn’t the important one, so Katya skipped it. "Then you will have a first history class. But today I will not be the only teacher of you, our beloved prince will be your teacher with me.” Some girls started smiling and giggling but I did my best to not make a stank face, why dear Zeus? “Finally, we have a welcome lunch with the royal family and you will have the afternoon free, but remember that today we have official news, presented you as competitors of the selection. Be ready at 7:00 in the studio.”

Many of the girls looked at each other when they mentioned the report, but I don’t know why most of them looked at me. Yeah, I said stupid things. And? Someone had to be the clown of the Selection besides Yuhua. I was just trying to be funny and make someone laugh while disguising the fact I wanted to go home so badly.

The Russian blonde asked for our attention again, raising her voice a little. “Okay, I need you all organized in alphabetical order for the mini meeting with Prince Jason.” Then, Katya returned to her papers and began calling the girls with the first letters of the alphabet.

“That means, of us three, you’ll be the first to talk to him, Pearl.” Commented Shangela, smiling with excitement. “Excited?” I sighed, biting the interior of my cheek for not cursing.

“You can’t tell, Shangie.” I said, trying not to sound ironical. Trixie and Shangela started talking about how they imagined his personality, “ _pure garbage_ ” I wanted to say, but it stayed as a thought.

Then, we heard that the guards saluted someone, and the door opened, letting us see Prince Jason. Everyone bent the knee, even I did, kind of obliged. He had a different aura than last night, yesterday all I was getting from him was bratty prince cheating on his own game. Now, he was wearing a suit and looked relaxed, as if he had already done this multiple times. As he walked into the room, I noticed how the other girls looked at him; they all wanted to eat him up. “Fame” particularly. I knew what happened last night, I knew Missy felt like she was more important than us, just for breaking the rules and making out with him in the garden. I wanted to laugh, Missy may have gotten him for herself for God knows how long, but it was obvious from now on he would return to her, just because she was  _simple_  to get.

Contrary of what people could believe, I didn’t wish her to be taken as the simple one of the group. It would just ruin her reputation, and the Gods know in the royal world a reputation is what you have to protect with your life. I tried not to care about it and focused on what the prince was saying.

“Good morning ladies. Sorry to make you wait, I was solving some subject with my father, the king.” He said stopping next to Katya, smiling at his girls. “But you were in great company; Katya, I must say that you are stunning today.” Jason made her twirl and proceed to kissed her hand. “Blue looks beautiful on you.”

“Oh, prince Jason, you make me embarrassed like this.” Katya giggled, laughing gracefully. “All right, everyone ready?” She asked, turning back to see us.

“I’m ready, I’m excited to meet you all, my ladies.” He spoke, in a delicate way, I saw some of girls holding into each other for not faint. Such a drama queens, I thought.

“Miss April, could you come here, please?” asked Katya, looking in her folder.

April adjusted her stance and walked confidently to the prince, with the biggest smile I’ve seen in her so far. She made a bow, then the prince kissed her hand, which made her giggle. He took her hand and guided her to a couch where they sat and began to talk.

I was honestly surprised, yesterday he was a total jerk and now he was acting like a gentleman, kissing hands and complimenting girls. I didn’t want to believe he was always that kind and smiley, when last night he was something different.

I couldn’t help but compare him with Jaren, at first glance he knew who I was, and treated me kindly. Perhaps because I was a princess, perhaps because he was a true gentleman. Whatever it was, he didn’t really have to talk to me if he didn’t want to, or even being nice to me. Less than all showing me that cigarette and offering his company when I wanted to smoke. I liked him, as a friend or for company. Whatever. I liked him, and I couldn’t stop thinking about going to the garden and, this time, using the door, just in case it happens to be he was there.

When her turn ended and it was Aquaria’s turn, April went to sit on a corner, with her cheeks red and non-stopping giggling. Missy quickly approached her, faking a smile and interest for her. Other girls also went to talk with April, anxious to know what they had talked about.

“Are you nervous?” Suddenly, Yuhua appeared by my side, I gasped a little, but then smiled.

“I don’t think so.” I mumbled. And it was true, I wasn’t really intimidated by his presence, twenty-one years of royal meetings with men more curmudgeon than him made me have nerves of steel. “And you?” Yuhua sighed and looked directly at him, biting her bottom lip.

“Totally. I’m a clown, what if he doesn’t like clowns?” She panicked, I wanted to slap her so hard. Hamasaki’s personality was the most attractive thing about her. If he didn’t like her, that was one more proof that he was an asshole.

“Yuhua, I can assure you that you’d make laugh even the most serious person in the world. If he doesn’t like you, then he’s a total jerk.” I tried to cheer her up, making her smile right away.

“You know? If this thing had something like miss congeniality, you’d definitely win.” She hugged me a little. I laughed, letting her hug me. After some moments, Yuhua got up and went to chat with Tatianna, with her mood lifted up.

Everyone was quiet, watching both talk. Each time a girl went to talk to Jason, the rest of the girls were watching closely. Whatever movement he made, all the princesses got nervous; from a laugh, or a smile for a long time or a conversation that looked a little more enthusiastic than the last, any detail shows that you had gone well, or not, in the interview. I just kept on eating cookies while I saw everyone freak out, it was fun, actually. At some point Missy exited the room and came back just when it was her turn, looking ready to kill a bitch if necessary.

Overall, each conversation was quick, some more than others. It was Naysha’s turn, which meant I was next. Prince Jason had already talked to eight girls, counting he had already spoken to two of the three golden girls. No one knew that Maxine was the third golden girl, I had discovered last night by Jason himself, but decided not to comment with anyone, I didn’t want Fame, or any other girl, to threaten her. Maxine looked like she was made of porcelain and would fall apart at the minimum insult.

Jason was chatting with Naysha, who talked about something enthusiastically. Katya, after the second meeting, asked the girls to organize themselves in two corners of the room. Those who have had their interview, the left, and those who have not yet the right. At least my friends had their name on the alphabet next to mine, so I was able to talk to them for a long time. When I got close to my turn, my heart started to tighten, maybe it was the fact that I already knew him, but it was from a bad experience. Was he going to talk about what happened last night or pretend that this was our first meeting? I sighed deeply and saw Jason kissing Naysha’s hand, saying something that made her laugh. It meant it was my turn.

“Miss Pearl Liaison, could you please come here? It’s your turn.” Katya then turned to write something in her folder.

I get out of my chair next to Yuhua, she smiled at me, wishing me good luck. I smiled back, walking slowly to the sofa where Jason was sitting on. He smiled at me as if he had been waiting for a long time for this moment. I arrived and did what all the girls did, a small bow, he waved and I sat by his side.

“Well, it seems like ages since the last time we saw each other” he started, placing his chin on his palm. I tried not to roll my eyes and instead, just smiled a little and raised and eyebrow.

“You think so? I think that the morning passed really fast.” I said, he smiled, in that way that made girls feel weak, but it didn’t work with me. Nope. No sir.

“Yeah, but I really wanted to talk with you, miss Pearl,” he began, I felt my hands sweating from the embarrassment, so I hid them, he was probably going to bring up our encounter in the garden. But he didn’t; instead, he looked me from head to toe, with a weird look, I felt uncomfortable. “I’ve never met a girl that is brave enough for calling me asshole, I kind of like it.” He admitted. This time, I smiled but it wasn’t fake, well, not that much.

“Thank you? I guess.” I mumbled, staring at Jason for a few seconds.

I couldn’t deny that he was a very handsome man. His smile lit the room and when he did it his mouth made a little dimple. His short, wavy brown hair was messy but it didn’t take away the beauty of it. His eyes were dark brown as chocolate and at once seductive and mysterious, making people fall from him with ease. He didn’t have much beard or mustache, nor any acne on his face. And he was tall, much taller than me, and muscular. He was a very handsome sexy and charming man. Despite all this and still be the next most powerful empire in the world, he was still an idiot, but, at least it seemed to be in a Willam style… I hope.

“Do you have any brothers or sisters, my dear?” He asked, and a nervous tic appeared on my left eye when he called me ‘dear’.

“Yeah, I have one. His name is Willam and is a total pain in the ass” Jason laughed a little, and I leaned over a little bit, “And, here between us, don’t call me dear. I don’t like it.” He smiled, in a mysterious way, looking me right into my eyes.

“Yeah? And how I should call you?” I shrugged. Back in home, my mom used to call me mermaid, since as a kid I loved the statues of the daughters of the sea. And, besides, my name came from a piece of jewelry used to decorate them. But, Jason wasn’t that close to me for using the nickname my mother gave me.

“I don’t know, just Pearl? I don’t mind, as long as you don’t call me dear.” Jason seemed to thought about it for a moment.

“I got it! Your name is a precious gem, so, you don’t mind being called precious gem?” I blushed almost instantly, completely taken off of guard, he giggled, looking at my reaction. I looked away and coughed a little.

“I… I guess it’s fine.” I stuttered. He laughed and then leaned over and talked in my ear.

“Before our time is up, I must say that you’re really stunning when there’s light and you’re not smoking while being a voyeur.” I bit my lip, trying not to swear, did he really said what I thought he said?

“Sorry, what do you mean?” I asked, kind of shocked, trying not to slap him. He laughed, I don’t know why, and looked at me as if I was a fool.

“Well, last night I couldn’t really get to appreciate your beauty due to the darkness, and you were smoking, something I hate, near to where I was with Fame. It was kind of creepy, you know?” I breathed in, trying not to punch him and controlling myself.  _Your ass will be out of here in a second if you do it,_  I thought,  _It will be so pathetic if you don’t last more than a day. Control yourself._

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, and when I opened them, he made me stand up since our time was over. He wanted to kiss my hand, but I just hid them and did a quick bow. He was confused, even more, when I started to speak in Greek.

“ _The magazines were right, you’re an asshole_.” I turned around and started walking to the corner, where the ones that already had their turn were sitting.

Katya and Jason looked at me strangely, then the Russian said something on Jason’s ear, he just laughed quietly as he sat back down. He answered something that made her go back to her folder and the blonde called the next girl.

Almost instantly, Naomi made me sat between her and Maxine. She seemed curious and was struggling a bit to make a coherent sentence due to her excitement, not knowing what to ask first.

“How did it went for you? How was it?” She said, finally. I just remain silent for a few seconds, thinking of a word to describe our brief meeting.

“Messy.” I replied, and all the girls looked at me, expectantly.

“What? I don’t get it.” Maxine began, getting closer to me. “Details darling, we want details! He stared at you for a long time while you were talking about…?” I quickly made something up. Of course, I wouldn’t tell the other ones about our real conversation. They would laugh at me, or jump to Missy’s throat. Although the second option didn’t bother me that much, I wasn’t a bad person.

“He asked me if I had any brothers, how was my night, listened to my bad jokes…” I began counting, and I could swear I heard Missy sighing in relief.

I saw how Morgan and Naysha looked like they just saw a ghost, and I escaped from Naomi and Maxine questions and sited in the floor in front of the Latina.

“Everything is fine?” I asked, and she turned to see me, I instantly noticed her red eyes. “What’s happening?”

“N… Nothing, just allergies.” She lied, I knew, and I frowned. I made her tell me what was going on, and she sighed. Naysha made me sat on her side and spoke in my ear. “I don’t think he likes me, not even a little,” she sobbed in silent, and I didn’t understand why, they seemed to have a long nice talk. Where did Naysha see something bad?

“Don’t say that, it’s just the first day! I bet he must like something about you.” I tried to cheer her, but Naysha just smiled with a tired expression and sighed.

I looked again, and saw Jason talking with Shangela, she seemed really happy and so did he. Despite the little time I knew the young prince, I couldn’t understand him. He made rude comments to me, but at the same time was kind and polite to Katya and the other girls. If he was going to continue with this stupid kids trick, I wouldn’t wait until I got kicked, I would abandon. It didn’t give much time and Shangela left of its interview sighing of ally and with a side smile. She sat down next to me, and without any second left, she started to talk about Jason.

I turned to see where the prince was interviewing the selectioners, and I noticed it was Trixie’s turn. I smiled, she looked so happy and moved her hands constantly, just like she did all the times we talked, but more enthusiastically. Trixie made him laugh a couple of times and that was enough for Missy to start seeing my friend like she was about to stand up and stab her. The French princess just laughed, falsely, and started talking, forcing even more her accent.

“Between us,  _actual_  princesses,” she began, and Shangela squeezed my knee when I was about to stand up, “what do all of you think of that artificial princess?”  

“Why are you saying she’s artificial?” Trinity asked, stealing the words from my mouth. Missy just raised an eyebrow and kept staring at Trixie, who again, made Jason smile.

“Didn’t you all know?” She giggled, and I wanted to punch her. “Anyway, it shouldn’t be me who talks about that”

“Then why the fuck do you even opened your mouth?” I said, and all the eyes were on me, Missy looked in my direction, completely shocked. “Let’s clear things up: you have no right to tell a single girl here she is an ‘artificial’ princess because at the end of the day, we are all from a royal family and we all have a place on a succession line,” Missy tried to interrupt but I shushed her, “and even if she was an ‘artificial’ princess as you say, you should remember that many countries during the war legitimized royal bastards, and how many succession lines were affected.” I looked directly into her eyes, and I noticed how she was praying for me to not say that name. I gave her that “ _Especially_ , yours.”

Then there was silence, Missy was just sitting quietly, sipping occasionally from her drink, and Shangela kept talking in whispers how much she loved me for standing up for Trixie. Being called an 'artificial royal’ was the most insulting thing that someone could say to any princess, prince or even Kings in the world. It was a way to say you didn’t belong to your royal family, that you had nothing to do on a succession line, that you were a bastard adopted by the rulers just to hide an infidelity. Nobody knew where the term was born exactly, but there was a time, during the Big War, where many bastards about to be crowned where discovered, and many kingdoms lost credibility. I wasn’t going to let Missy accuse Trixie, or anyone, of being an artificial princess.

It didn’t take so long to Trixie finished her talk. After her interview she seemed delighted, dreaming with eyes open, and talking with enthusiasm about her meeting, cheering us all up. Not only Trixie but Shangela told me how funny or gentle the future king was during their time together, adding they couldn’t wait for their dates.

I kept talking to the girls, and I almost didn’t realize that Jason was talking with the last girl, Yuhua. I just realized because she had said something to the prince that made him laugh out loud, and all the girls turned to see him. I also hadn’t noticed that there were some chairs arranged in lines and a blackboard in a corner of the room.

As Yuhua left the sofa smiling toward us, Jason stood up and went to Katya’s side, who whistled to caught our attention.

“Girls, listen!” The blonde said, raising her voice to caught our attention. “Who’s ready for some history class?”

All the girls stood up and walked to the chairs. Trixie was arm in arm with me. I could see Shangela hugging Yuhua while they walked and I reached for them, convincing them to sit on the second of the three lines. While Jason read some pages with some notes, Katya already wrote on the board several schemes and names of important kings.

“One of the things we most value here in our Kingdom is the study. We have the best teaching qualities in the world.” Katya bragged, smiling proudly. “And knowing the history of your country is necessary if you want to be the future princess of Le petite. So let’s start with the basics, why our kingdom is named Le petite Adamantem?”

“It was after the last World War, before all the countries decided to return to the monarchy, it was discovered that the area that composed Le Petite was rich in minerals and precious stones. It was from this discovery that the country began to rise, becoming the only  who managed to rebuild itself.” Maxine said, so proud to know this historical fact. “Was Maxon Haylock who discovered this nation’s wealth and proposed the creation of an institution of monarchies with Le petite as the main empire.”

“In addition,” interrupted Aquaria, who was also sitting in the first line, “Le petite comes from the first queen to ever win the selection, Meryl Le Petite. When she died, giving birth to their sixth child, King Maxon re-named the country in her honor. Adamantem comes from the old country tongue, Latin, which means diamond.” Max and Aquaria shared a brief look, probably either insulting or thanking the other one.

“Very good girls! Great job, I’m surprised that you know our history so well.” Jason flattered, and both girls shined in pride. "Okay, this might be hard, how many rulers have had Le Petite so far?”

I smelt something, and that was burned brains, many girls kept staring at the board, doing mental calculations, until April raised her voice.

“One hundred and twenty-six, counting the actual sovereign.” She said, and a smile appeared on both Katya and Jason’s lips.

“Impressive April! Well done.” The Russian instructor congratulated this time.

I was beyond confused, why they were expecting us to know all those things? And why some of the girls actually knew? I understand that, perhaps, they had done some research before coming here, but how could they remember everything? I barely remember who ruled Greece before my grand grandfather, and that’s because all information previous the war was lost, besides that, Greece wasn’t even a country itself before the civil war.

I sighed, knowing history class, for once, wasn’t going to be my favorite. They kept asking things, and everyone had already answer at least one time, except for me. At some point, I had the feeling that Jason looked at me for brief seconds, but I quickly discarded the idea since he looked at everyone.

My eyes were starting to feel heavy and my body was starting to shut down. I was so tired, last night, although I slept well, it was for a little time. I couldn’t catch sleep after the rush of emotions, adding my maids that had something with punctuality, I really wanted to go back to my room and have a nap. I closed my eyes for a second, barely listening to Katya’s voice. I breathed out and my body then felt lightweight…

“ _Bitch_ , wake up!” I heard Yuhua’s voice and opened my eyes widely. The entire “class” and “teachers” were looking at me, my body suddenly felt heavy again, and my head hurt.

“ _What_?” I asked, then, when in everyone’s eye was confusion, I realized I should have spoke in English, not Greek. “Uh… Sorry,” I mumbled.

The Russian teacher gave me a mix between furious and curious look, opposite of Jason, who had a smile on his lips and walked a few steps closer.

“Does this class bores you, Miss Pearl?” He asked, I raised an eyebrow, feeling my headache grow. I managed to not say something silly.

“No,” I affirmed, staring into his eyes, “but, if you have noticed it, I know almost nothing from your country, my majesty, and I hope you don’t find this disrespectful, but what’s your servants problem with punctuality?” I asked, some of the girls gasped under their breath and I just sobbed my eyes.

“What do you mean?” He asked, truly confused. I glanced Katya’s face behind him and she was trying not to laugh, for some reason.

I leaned in the back of my chair, crossing my arms over my chest.

“They want me to wake up at 6 AM every day when I’m still not used to this time zone,  _just_  to get dressed up.” I said, some of the selectioners, like Missy and Naomi, saw me as if I just said the worst insult ever. “I don’t need that much time to put on a dress, you know?”

He smiled and stayed silent. He gave Katya a quick look and continued with the class like nothing had happened.

The class would have been the same if I was sleeping, honestly; I never answered to anything, not even for a coincidence. Our time was about to end, ten minutes more and he would leave, and us would stay all morning left in the Women’s room. I sighed, if only I had my harp, my art things or my books, this would be easier, I would distract myself playing my sheet music or painting the royal gardens, whatever, everything seemed more interesting than just staying here and hearing Missy brag about all the magazines she’s been in.

Katya asked something about the meaning behind the national flag and the coat of arms the guards wore. When Trinity was about to answer, Jason interrupted her.

“Perhaps, Miss Pearl wants to answer that question, since it was already explained previously.” He proposed,  and I raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t remember the meaning of the flag being discussed.” I said, intrigued. But I sighed and thought about a vague answer, wrong or not, at least I was doing what I was told. “But let me see, the flag has six stars, I think they represent the six diamond mines of the country? And they have a drawing of a woman that looks like that painting of Aphrodite Sandro Botticelli made, just that with more clothes. Anyway. It’s in front of what I think is a blue sky representing freedom, or justice, I’m not sure.”He moved his head to one side and another, by her expression, I was either completely wrong or right.

“Well, that’s not so wrong, but you still have some mistakes,” he began, looking me in the eyes, I smiled, sarcastically, and flipped my hair in an exaggerated way, just to make the others laugh, even him giggled, “for the next time, pay attention, Lady Pearl” I noticed the way Missy stared at me when he called me ‘Lady’ instead of ‘Miss’, but I tried to ignore her.

Soon the class finished and everyone stood up from their chairs and started to walk to some places of the room, Yuhua asked me and the girls to go look for some cards so she can teach us how to play Chinese version of poker. I was about to follow them when Jason’s voice caught our attention.

“Lady Pearl,” he called my name, and I turned to see him, there was a weird smile in his face and a mysterious sparkle on his eyes. “Perhaps you’d want your friends to excuse you, because I was actually looking forward to the class to end to have a walk with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO DOESN'T LOVE SASSY PEARL??! >:DD  
> Did you guys liked the chapter? What do you think will happen between Jason and Pearl? We will try to not disappear from now on haha.
> 
> Come talk to us about the au! We love getting validation  
> https://chachkisalpaca.tumblr.com/ask  
> https://chantelonhel.tumblr.com/ask


	5. A Simple Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is sure she hates Jason, and Jaren is the nicest royal she'd ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like a fenix from the ashes, selection au is back back back again!!! We’re sorry it tooks us deadly long, we have no excuses this time around and we’re ashamed about it. Next to be updated it’s librarian au!!! Aha, y’all thought I’d say parenthood au? Nope. Librarian au has been on a huge hiatus, it DESERVES BETTER!
> 
> Also, if by any chance we have a greek reader we kinda need (a lot) of help up in here, or if you just know a lot about greece hmu!
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the rambling, here you have the fic! As always, bea and i hope you like it and any feedback is appreciated!!

There was something about Pearl that attracted Jason. He couldn’t explain how or why, he just knew that her sleepy voice and goofy smiles were, actually, really cute. The night before the arrival of the princesses, he decided to try and see how the princesses the counselors selected were leaving their countries in the news. In particular Pearl caught his attention right away; she wasn’t entirely patriotic like Aquaria, or liked to brag like Missy. She just stood there all the time telling bad jokes and saying not even in ten lives she’d win - those weren’t her exact words, but Jason somehow felt like that’s what she tried to say.

The young woman seeing herself as a not deserving candidate made Jason confused. If the counselors decided to send her golden letter in his name it was for a reason, he liked to believe. He didn’t really care for her at first - in fact, he forgot at some point the princess existed, and with the euphoria that caused on him the arrival of the princesses made him difficult to focus on just one of them, ending up easily falling for Missy since they ran into each other almost intentionally if he really thought about it. For a moment he truly forgot about the rules and the other contestants, making in the process the dumbest mistake he ever did.

It wasn’t his intention to offend Pearl, at all; he should’ve recognized her despite the darkness of the night, and mistaking her for Max was even more stupid - they had nothing in common! He deserved the insults if he was fair, although he didn’t want Pearl to leave. He wanted to spend more time with her, not just because there were princesses that from their first impression he could tell were boring and needy, he was sick of girls with no personality that did and said everything to please him. He wanted someone with the guts to question his decisions when he was wrong, call him asshole when he deserved it, and right now, Pearl was the only one that showed him ability to do it.

Unfortunately for him the girl wasn’t even interested in the competition; she was there just because of politics. Jason understood her decision very well; Greece was still poor and in a big crisis, Jason knew it because of his father. Roy was reluctant to help third world countries despite saying he was thrilled to help anyone that needed it. As a future sovereign Jason knew the feeling of wanting to help your people as much as possible, even more when nobody seems to want to help you.

He knew he couldn’t make Pearl love him, but at least being in good terms with Liaison was something Jason wanted to achieve. They walked side by side without any direction in particular. Pearl wasn’t sure of being alone with him, from last night’s experience she had some serious prejudice with the Prince, and she knew it would be hard to get along with him or stand their time together every time he asked her on a date.

 _What a bad date,_ she thought, with her arms crossed over her chest, trying to ignore the awkwardness to not walk away. The prince told the blonde girl to go to the stairs that leaded to the princesses rooms, Pearl agreed, not really sure why they were heading there, but she stayed quiet, she didn’t need any more unfriendly encounters with him After some steps, Jason stopped and Pearl did the same, leaning on her back on the wall, Jason was in the same stair as her, some steps away.

They looked at each other for a brief moment before Pearl tried to start a conversation. « _If I’m going to have to be with his for Zeus knows how much, lets at least break the ice»,_ she thought, attempting to be positive.

“So, what do you want?” She said, trying not to look nervous. Then, she remembered the protocol she had to stick with, even if there was nobody around, “Your majesty” added with a forced smile, Jason laughed softly and leaned closer her.

“I’m curious about you; you’re in no way like the others girls.” He mumbled, there was nobody around, but Pearl somehow felt he didn’t want anyone to hear their conversation.

“…What do you mean by that?” Although it didn’t sound as an insult or as a compliment, she was slightly confused. Jason smirked and walked a few steps closer. Pearl swallowed, one thing she couldn’t deny was that Jason, when he wanted, could make anyone’s legs shake. Just like hers when he was, probably, closer than she would have liked.

“Well, the other ones pretty much just said what I wanted to hear that I’m this and that; even on their interviews before leaving their countries. But you just kept saying that you had nothing to do here, and that I would kick you next week, or right now?” Pearl’s cheeks went red. Literally everyone saw her being a clown? Now she understood why her mother was mad at her. “And, what surprised me the most, is you believing you have zero chance to win” Jason frowned a little, but the tiny smirk was still on his face.

“Well… I… I like to make bad jokes when I’m nervous, or else I will be just straight up mean” she confessed, looking away, Jason took her chin with his left hand and made her look at his eyes.

"Our little chat yesterday made you nervous?” He asked in a whisper. He still had that smirk and a sparkle in his eyes as he spoke; Pearl felt mixed feelings inside her.  

“Kind of, I imagined you would eliminate me after… after what happened at the garden” the blonde couldn’t stop stumbling with the words, and she was getting pissed at herself. « _What’s happening with me? »_ She thought, trying to shake all the nerves.

Jason giggled, and Pearl thought it was a nice sound for coming from such a jerk.

“Oh, that? No, honestly, that made me feel low-key interested in you, I like seeing a woman with temperament, generally every girl I met is way too submissive” she wasn’t impressed by that confession, she expected it in fact. Pearl could bet he had plenty of girls kissing the floor he stepped in and did everything they said just to get that crown. Yet, he was interested in her. “My gem, are you okay? You seem to have trouble breathing.”

Pearl nodded and tried to pull him away, without succeeding. She rolled her eyes discretely; this man couldn’t get hints apparently.

“I’m fine, just processing everything…” she sighed loudly, and he leaned over again, being maybe way too near, in Pearl’s opinion.

“What do you mean my gem?” the blonde was starting to hate that nickname, but it was better than the other one.

“It’s still way too surreal that I’m still here after last night and what I told you in Greek in our meeting,” she mentally slapped herself, if he was as smart as people said he would understand she insulted him in her mother tongue.

Jason raised an eyebrow, he understood almost nothing from that short phrase, but Katya told him that Lady Liaison was just nervous so she forgot the words in English. That made him feel somehow important; the girl that last night had the nerve to call him asshole now was nervous due to his presence.

“Yeah, Miss Liaison that was very… interesting.” He began; he could feel Pearl’s heavy breathing, causing him to smile internally. “What were you saying? You have a voice of a sleepy angel” he complimented, trying to make her blush.

But Pearl just offered him an awkward smile and looked at the wall in front of them, stumbling with the words before speaking.

“I’d prefer you to stay with the curiosity,” Pearl took another step, trying to avoid physical contact with him. It was just way too  _awkward._ But Jason seemed like he didn’t understand hints, so he also took another step.

“Well, well, well my gem, I must say, I’m a very curious guy…‘’ he whispered near her ear, and Pearl found strength from Zeus knows where to pull him away more than a few centimeters.

“Whatever you say, but, can you  _please_  respect my personal space?” She asked firmly, crossing her arms over her chest, frowning. “Seriously, what’s your problem? Do you have trouble to understand I don’t like people being that near to me?” It was true, Pearl didn’t like when people was all over her after a few seconds of knowing each other; less than all being touched by a practical stranger.

Jason raised an eyebrow, a woman never before had told him to stay away and respect her personal space, and they always pulled him closer in fact. Always begging him to take them to his room and seeing each other again – something that never happened. Pearl was surely the only princess there to tell him to stay away, he wasn’t offended by it though, it made him wonder what he was doing wrong. Not one of his seduction techniques worked with her, and Jason was starting to believe he should change his game if he was planning to conquer her.

He nodded, trying to understand Pearl’s request, and tried to smile.

“I think you would be comfortable doing something you like.” He said, and Pearl instantly had an idea.

“Wait a minute” she said, going upstairs, practically running. She returned a few minutes later, with a big smile and something in her closed fist. “Let’s go to the garden,” Pearl proposed, going this time downstairs, followed by Jason.

-

The garden was one of the gems of the palace, some of the most important events have been made there, and it was one of the favorite places of the royal family to be. It didn’t surprise Jason when Pearl requested them to spend time there. It did amaze him when she stopped in the middle of the walk to pull out a cigarette and ignore him.

“So… this is what you like to do?” He asked watching how the girl lighted a cigarette. She winked at him, taking a drag before answering.

“Yes. It helps me with the stress.” She leaned over the wall of shrubberies and looked at him. “You don’t smoke your majesty?” she asked, and he shook his head.

“No, I used to, but I left it. It’s not healthy.” Pearl rolled her eyes, she knew it wasn’t healthy, but nicotine helped her with her nerves and stress.

“It amazes me that you’re saying this…” she whispered, trying to be mysterious. Although she was sure what he understood what she was talking about: the drugs found on his suitcase when he came back from an Indonesia trip. The scandal was so big Jason had to come back and apologize to the king of said country.

Jason raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly confused and attacked by her words,

“What are you talking about, Lady Liaison?” He said, slowly walking to her, standing in front of her. She giggled and exhaled the smoke on his face, with a playful smile.

“It’s weird to listen to  _you_  saying this since that one time you went to Indonesia and…” Jason shushed her by putting his index finger on her lips. He wasn’t going to let  _any_  princess remember him that dark time. No matter how hot he found them.

“You must have courage, Lady Liaison, to talk to the Prince like that” he whispered, next to her ear. Instead of the reaction he wanted, she laughed out loud.

“Of course I have courage! I’m not a princess raised to be an ornament for a king unlike some of your girls. I’m a Queen over everything, your majesty, and you should know it,” she said, pulling him away and starting to walk away, “This ‘date’ is not going to any point; I’m leaving to my room.” Jason walked until he was next to her, and took her forearm.

Unlike she expected, Jason looked like he regretted what he said. « _What is wrong with him? »_  Pearl asked herself, « _He must be a Gemini»._

“I’m sorry, lady Pearl, I didn’t mean to offend you. Please, stay with me. We still can do something you want until lunch, I really want to know you better.” Pearl raised an eyebrow, he was weird, but she could take advantage of his desire to please her to do something she hasn’t done in a while.

“Follow me; I have to look for something in my room.”

“As long as there are no more cigarettes” he joked, smiling a little, and Pearl smirked, enough for Jason to know this date wasn’t over.

“No more cigarettes” she repeated, walking next to him. “But I can’t promise I won’t smoke when you’re not around,” Jason shrugged, he didn’t care at all if she was smoking in the castle, it’s not like she was going to burn something.

They left the garden in complete silence; at some point, Jason could hear Pearl sighing under her breath while she looked through the windows sideways. She was upset, he could tell, did he do something wrong this time?

“Is something wrong my gem?” He asked, Pearl turned around and looked Jason in the eyes. He then noticed how blue they were.

“I miss my home” Jason thought it’d cost her more to make her talk. He wasn’t surprised by the confession though, he expected it. “I mean, it hasn’t been more than a day but I already miss it, I’m really close to my mother and brother. Waking up and not hearing Willam’s rants in the morning, well, it’s kind of new for me,” she chuckled with a tiny smile, Jason thought smiles suited her more rather than frowns, “and my mom used to play the harp, and I can  _swear_  she was blessed by the muses. Waking up without them it’s still weird to me, I guess.”

Jason noticed that she didn’t say something about her father, but he didn’t ask, it was none of his business anyway. He followed her close enough, fulfilling her request of staying away.

She stopped in the middle of the stairs, slightly turning around to face him.

“Sorry, it may sound stupid to you, but I value family boundaries a little too much, I guess I’m way too sensitive…”

“No! No” he interrupted her, reaching for her hand and squeezing it, “I wasn’t expecting all of you to get used to your new lives here so soon, I really appreciate that you’re telling me this, princess Pearl” he looked right into her eyes and Pearl somehow felt he wasn’t being fake.

Without breaking eye contact, Pearl took one step down, but her feet never reached the floor, so she slipped and would have fallen downstairs if it wasn’t for Jason, who was quick to grab her by the waist. Pearl felt something weird in her stomach when she noticed his hands over her waist and the proximity of their faces, she gasped, feeling a little nervous when he pulled her closer, and she could feel his breath.

“Are you okay?” He asked, and Pearl nodded, lying. She wasn’t okay. Pearl was having so many emotions in a short amount of time it left her confused. 

The only thing Pearl knew was that she wasn’t sure about anything when Jason was near. First he was a jerk, then a gentleman, again a jerk and suddenly a needy boy who couldn’t stand being told he was boring. Pearl wondered how many layers of Jason’s personality she had to still discover while she was there. 

Jason held her tight and helped the blonde to stand in front of him without falling again. Their faces were still a few centimeters away and Jason didn’t know what he was waiting for stealing a kiss from her.

“Princess Pearl, although it didn’t happen what I thought would happen in our date, our little talk was sincere and I appreciate your honesty,” her legs started to shake, the least thing she would want is to go on another date with him, especially after a messy one, “I would like to ask you something” but he couldn’t finish, a Russian accent coming from a blonde woman interrupted him. Katya was standing from the bottom of the stairs, holding her folder tight as she caught her breath.

“Prince Jason, Princess Pearl! I was looking for you both.” After getting close to both of them and realizing that the environment was strange, Katya settled herself, coughing a little. “Lunch will be served soon. Miss Liaison, could you please join the other girls?” Pearl nodded, pulling Jason away and walking down stairs, “Prince Jason, let’s go, your parents wait for you.”

When Pearl was gone and Jason ended walking downstairs, he whined loudly and messed up Katya’s hair.

“Why you always appear when I’m in the middle of important things?!” He complained, and the girl laughed out loud while she brushed her hair with her fingers.

“Sorry, Jay, but It’s not my fault you’re always about to make out with someone when your parents make me look for you,” Katya excused herself and shrugged, not really caring about Jason’s complains.

Since Katya was practically raised in the castle along with Jason for being the daughter of an important ambassador married to a courtesan, they had this strong friendship that was beyond titles and social positions. Katya didn’t care about the protocol when she was alone with Jason, neither did he. When the selection started, they promised each other they would keep their friendship like always, and they did. Katya knew every little detail about Jason’s opinion on every girl, but she was still shocked when he asked Pearl out instead of Missy, his particular favorite until now.

“You probably won’t believe this,” he began, as they walked to the dining room, with an over the top offended voice, “but Pearl looks like she hates me. And actually, she did told me she thinks I’m an asshole!” He exclaimed, dramatically, and Katya laughed, with that weird, genuine laugh of hers, “Did I stop being a handsome man and you didn’t told me?” Katya raised an eyebrow, it was a bad joke but she laughed anyways.

“I didn’t mean to offend you, but, honestly, your majesty; you never where. They all just want your money” she said, making him laugh this time.

“Say what you want, you Russian hooker! I bet you that sooner or later she will fall for me.”

“Sure, and I will stole one of your girls and make her my lesbian lover,” she joked, both continued to walk to the dining room, making bad jokes and talking about anything.

 **Pearl**.

As soon as I crossed the doors of the Women’s room, all the girls approached and started asking me what happened. I didn’t notice it, but more than half an hour had passed since the Prince took me on that sort of date, I thought the time was going slow and not even five minutes had passed since we left. Guess I was wrong.

Everyone was curious and a little angry. Missy looked at me with hate, killing me slowly with her eyes. I honestly didn’t care what did and didn’t do the French princess, as long as she stayed away from me. By the time I got comfortable in the sofa, I was bombed with millions questions. Naysha was the first one to sit by my side and squeeze my knee, clearly eager to know what happened - if only all of them knew how bad it was - even though I could tell she was still pissed for doing so bad in the interviews as she said.

“Tell us Pearl! How was it?” her eyes were shining and her smile was the biggest I’ve ever seen. I didn’t know why she was so happy her competition got the first date instead of her.

“Pretty normal, we just talked in the gardens while I smoke. It was nothing out of this world.” I said, shrugging, some of the girls looked disappointed and booed me. I would boo me too.

“Did he ask you on a date again?” Naomi was quick to ask, leaning over to catch my attention, I shook my head.

“I think he was about to, Katya interrupted us though.” Many girls sighed, maybe of relief.

“Did he kiss you?” Shangela’s question caught everyone’s attention, as if they just realized the real problem here. Everyone’s eyes were on me, waiting for an answer, making me blush, as I remembered how our faces were centimeters away when I almost fell from the stairs. I stumbled before answering.

“No!” I said kind of angry. I didn’t know why, that was the worst part. Was I angry because he didn’t kiss me as everyone expected? Or maybe the fact that he probably was about to do it, even knowing I didn’t like him?

Many girls sighed, saying that they were sorry, but they weren’t, of course not. That meant they still had a chance to caught his attention; to stand out from the crowd and be able to brag by saying they were the first one the prince kissed. I was sure I didn’t want my first kiss to be with him, less than all being forced into it. My presence there was  _just_ because it was my duty. I didn’t want to be the winner nor last long enough to be part of the so called “Elite”.

The girls kept asking things I didn’t know how to answer, so I looked for Trixie, hoping she would help me to defend myself in this situation. But she didn’t do anything; instead she just stayed by my side, smiling and cheering the girls to continue.

“Trixie, please, make them stop.” I whispered in her ear. She frowned, not getting my uncomfortable vibe.

“But I’m also curious to know what happened! You should be happy everyone wants to know, this means  _something._ ” Trixie eagerly said, squeezing my hand and smiling widely. I rolled my eyes, as if I liked to be oppressed with questions and people invading my personal space.

“Nothing happened, we just talked” I said, for the hundredth time. “Can we just, wait for Katya to call us and have lunch with the royal family?” I asked, and Trixie frowned a little, pouting.

“Fine! But I’m coming to your room tonight before the official news to hear details of the conversation” she winked, and then an idea came to my mind.

“Shangie” I called, the Jamaican princess turned to see me. “Can you come to my room before the official news? Let’s have a Girl’s talk, Trixie’s ass is also coming” She smiled and nodded.

“Of course! Actually, you just gave me an idea,” Shangela then shut the rest of the girls and raised her voice, “Before we hate each other deeply, let’s have a slumber party at my room after the news! Girls night” she exclaimed, and all the girls cheered. This wasn’t what I was expecting, at all.

When I was about to complain, Katya appeared, this time without Jason.

“Girls, lunch is ready! Would you please follow me to the dining room? The Royal family is waiting for you.”

As we left the corridor we saw the door to the dining room already open. Although the corridor was long and wide, we fit well and it didn’t take us much time to get in front the room. The guards at the door bent the knee, greeting us on our arrival; unfortunately, none of them were Jaren. I imagined where he would be right now. He wasn’t at the garden doors or nearby; I told myself I had to explore the castle in order to find him.

To my surprise, not only was the prince there, but King Roy and Queen Adore. The three of them smiled and showed joy at our presence. After we bent the knee, Katya had reported that our places were organized in alphabetical order. My name was embroidered on a lap towel, positioned in front of a beautiful table arrangement.

My place was between Naysha and Shangela, which made me happy, since the two girls were eccentric and fun. Trixie was not so far from my seat, but I wanted her by my side, I had only known the German girl for two days but she was already a great friend. Finally, the prince was in front of Shangela; consequently, he was almost in front of me.

After all the girls sat down, the prince and queen also sat down, leaving only the king standing. King Roy was indeed the most important man in the world. Before today I hadn’t seen him personally, my father always described him as cold and strategist man that never smiled, or if he did nobody saw. However, he maintained his country as the most important global economic power, having one of the best quality of life and their sovereignty over other nations.

“Good Afternoon, Ladies. May I take this opportunity to welcome you all to Le Petite, the Golden City and the royal castle? We are happy to have you all here on the selection. It’s been years since our great nation went through the selection process, and from that came the most beautiful woman, which I have the privilege of calling my wife and queen of our country,” he then looked to the queen, who was gracefully sitting by his side, and smiled to her, “Adore showed herself to be a noble queen, wise and humble, being an example to everyone here in this room,” his smile then, in a matter of seconds, disappeared, and gave us a serious glance, “I expect you to behave and act like you been taught to, and make a good impression not just to my son or me, but the people in our country, since one of you will rule them one day” many of the girls arranged their position and gave the King a mighty look. He smiled, after a few seconds. “Let the selection begging, a toast please. Jason, do the honors.”

Jason got up from his seat holding a glass; he looked right into my eyes before speaking, and turned to see his father.

“Love believes, endures, and hopes. And above all things, love never fails.” Jason’s gaze was over me when he pronounced the word ‘love’. I wanted to laugh. He didn’t feel love, I have barely met him, and he just wanted to have me because he knew I disliked him. I remained silent and with an expressionless face. “Let us all raise a glass to celebrate this important date in the lives of all present here. Cheers!”

After all we toasted, all the girls sat down with bright smiles on their faces, they all wanted to believe the toast was dedicated to them specifically. I wanted to laugh, not for the fact that they were naive and truly thought he was a good guy, but for all the irony in this situation. About three months ago I was ranting all over how stupid was this selection thing and how I would never accept to do this. Yet there I was, in the royal dining room, in the first day of the selection.

The waiters came from the kitchen bringing dishes that weren’t exactly typical from there that was the first thing I noticed. Many girls gasped and said things in their native tongues when they noticed that the dishes were typical from their own countries. I smiled widely too as I noticed how the entrance plate was moussaka.

“We would like for you girls to feel like at home. You from now on, are extremely important people for our family and our citizens. Hope you enjoy.” Roy then sat down and leaned over Adore’s ear, telling her something that made her giggle. They were a cute couple, and it wasn’t hard to believe they choose each other after one month of being together.

The lunch went on normally, all the dishes they prepared us tasted as if someone back in home cooked for us. It was nice to at least have a little part of Greece with me, besides of the photos and gowns. The room was quiet most of the time, some the girls talked with their table neighbor quietly, without disturbing the other guests. Sometimes, I would make some comments to Shangela and she would answer me, but we were more amused with the delicious food in front of us, so our conversation wouldn’t be so deep.

As a dessert, the waitress placed in front of us a plate with pumpkin pie. I never really liked pumpkin, but I gave it a bite it anyway, trying not to offend the hostess. Maxine, when noticed what the dessert was, talked loud enough for the girls around to hear her.

“Pumpkin pies are a traditional Le Petite dessert. The history books tell that Maxon after discovering the diamond mines celebrated with his companions with his famous pumpkin pie. Pumpkins represent prosperity here” she explained, with a bright smile. Jason smiled in her way and I rolled my eyes. Was all that information really necessary for a dessert?

“That’s right, Maxine.” he greeted, I ate more of my pie, trying not to talk or I would probably snap at Maxine for no reason. There was something about the grey haired girl that made her either adorable or totally annoying. Ever since we got there everything we saw, did or tasted, she had to give historical information, even for the dessert. I looked down the pie, giving it another bite.

Indeed, every bite I took from the pie, I end up enjoying it more. The pie was a sweet shortcrust pastry tart case with lightly spiced squash. It was mixed the remaining cinnamon with the icing sugar and dust over the pie, with a whipped cream on the side. The Queen decided to make a general comment but more directed to the royal family than the rest of us.

“It’s so amazing how the girls and Maxine know our story so well.” Affirmed Adore, joyful, I tried not to roll my eyes, while I heard Maxine say thank you so many times it was getting on my nerves, “It reminds me of my selection, when I used to ask my servants and tutors about news of Le Petite, or, the royal family.” She smiled in her husband’s direction; the king was also smiling at her, showing her nothing but love. They had their hands intertwined over the table and more than one girl sighed.

Many girls dreamed of getting what the king and queen got thanks to the selection, unfortunately, just one of us would accomplish it, and the other fourteen would have to seek love somewhere else. I tried not to think about it and concentrated on finishing the dessert, when the pie vanished from my plate, I turned to see Shangela, who had also finished hers, and decided to talk a little while the lunch went on.

“Loved the lunch,” I started; she played with her fork a little, before leaving it on the table and turning to face me.

“Me too, it reminded me home,” there was a smile on her face as she said so, I nodded, it had been a nice detail, she approached to my ear to whisper something, “although, I’m surprised Maxine knows all those facts.”    

“Girl, me too, Maxine is a smart ass and I’m just an ass.” I joked, and with that, Shangela had laughed out loud. I laughed too, however, when I realized all eyes were on us, I closed my mouth and poked Shangela on her arm to do the same. That wasn’t something a Lady would do.

Jason arched an eyebrow in our direction, Shangela looked away but I held his gaze.

“Is there something wrong, Lady Liaison? Is something fun that you would like to share with everyone?” His tone, like a teacher preaching someone for interrupting a class, annoyed me.  
  
“Nothing, just that Maxine makes me feel stupid. She knows a lot of stuff and I’m here enjoying the air.” A couple of girls chuckled; Maxine blushed and made a comment, probably another apology, and excused herself before heading to the doors. Jason’s eyes followed Maxine until she left the room, and focused on me again after some seconds.  
  
“I bet you’re pretty smart, too. After all, you’re a princess. You must have had an exemplary education.” And I had. But I never learned something related to Le Petite. I shrugged a little.

  
“If you want to believe that” I laughed a little bit of my situation in the wrong moment, since no one had laughed with me, but the prince had a mysterious smile on his face.    
  
“You know what? Let’s make a bet.” He leant on his elbows and suddenly all the girls stopped talking, just to focus on us.  _Not again_ , I already had some enemies here; I don’t need Missy burning my dresses while I sleep.  
  
“What kind of bet?” I dared myself to ask, something in Jason’s eyes sparkled.  
  
“If Miss Maxine says another fact before the official news, you’ll owe me another date.” I opened my eyes widely, was he for real? We just had an awful date; shouldn’t he want to go out with other girl? Out of the corner of my eye I saw some of the others stroking napkins a little too obvious.  
  
“And if she doesn’t?” I wondered and his smile grew.  
  
“Then you can ask me to do whatever you want for you.” I bit my lip, was asking him to stay away part of this? He turned to see the rest of the girls. “But, no one tells this to Maxine, please, let’s be fair.” He winked at them, and although some of them looked like they would melt in any moment, I could bet they were still mad.

After a few minutes Maxine returned from the bathroom, apologizing for leaving the room and bowing to the royal family, she sat down and made a comment about something I didn’t pay attention, I was hoping she wouldn’t drop more facts for the love of every holy thing on earth.

Shangela started to shout-whisper in my ear saying how much she hated but loved me at the same time. I offered her a trembling smile, while I looked for Trixie, when our gazes met I could see how she was also euphoric for me. She mouthed ’ _Lucky bitch’_  in my direction, I chuckled under my breath. Those two were probably the only ones happy for me, whereas the other princesses looked at me with frowning expressions and a silent promise of burning my stuff while I sleep.

It wasn’t enough that I had just made a bet with the prince in front of all those selected and the royal family, I would still have to spend the afternoon with them in the women’s room. As soon as we were dismissed all the girls were looking at me, and not in a friendly way. I stole the prince’s attention, not just once, but twice. Trixie and I walked back and forth with Shangela at our side, the German blonde chatting excitedly about how lunch was delicious; not realizing that all the other girls stared at me with hatred. Shangela was quiet, but she got the uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding me.

I glanced at Maxine many times and tried to listen her speak as much as I could, what I didn’t need right now was having another date with the prince or being alone with him. With the best of the wills I could gift that date to any of the girls, except Missy, she didn’t need it.

Speaking of Missy, she looked at me frowning so hard I was sure she would get a line or two by the end of the day. I wanted to smile, after calling Trixie an artificial royal I had a serious prejudice of her, and it wasn’t going anywhere considering her attitude towards me or the other girls. Shangela had whispered me through and through some gossips she heard or her maids told her. None of them were good, but then again, gossips are gossips despite sounding accurate. 

It was safe to say out of all the princesses there, Missy was probably the only one capable of doing something about this bet, like ranting about it in front of me, exactly what she did once we were all settled.

“This is unfair! This little game, it takes away our opportunities to bond with him!” she exclaimed some French words and it got mixed with English and it was a complete mess. The only thing I could recall was her being upset about me surprisingly being the new favorite of the prince.

To be fair, I never wanted his attention. I never wanted  _nobody’s_ attention, but that’s how things turned out and I couldn’t change it. Missy kept on ranting, as if I wasn’t some steps away, Trixie mumbled something about shutting her up, but if I did it would probably include a slap, and the contract I signed specified I couldn’t harm any other contestant, even if they deserved it.

I sighed, not wanting to start a fight. All this was stupid and clueless. Although we were already seated on the large couch in the women’s room, I didn’t want to spend another second in that place. A break for a cigarette would do me good and help me with my desire of slapping her.

“I’ll be right back” I said, getting up from the sofa, catching some of the others attention, Missy between them who stopped her rant just to watch me walk with a smirk.

“Where are you going?” asked Trixie, who until a few seconds ago was hugging me. I turned to see her, slightly mimicking the act of smoking, she showed surprise but nodded anyway.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon,” and without further explanation, I left the women’s room, getting some curious glances from the rest of the girls, Missy snorted and said some things in French, to which nobody replied, and shortly after shut her mouth. I wondered if me leaving was her objective with her discourse, but I couldn’t be bothered enough to think so much about it. All in my mind was ‘one cigarette, two cigarettes and then women’s room’.

As I left the room, I tried to remember the way I had made the night before to the window that opened onto the garden. I walked slowly, forcing myself to remember Sasha’s directions. On the stairs to the room did you turn left or right? Which window was the one I used to climb? I stood aimlessly for a few minutes, glad that no guard had passed around. Without realizing I feel a hand on my shoulders, I turn to see who it was. To my surprise and joy, it was Jaren in his soldier’s uniform.

“Forgive me Princess Pearl, but you seem a little lost to me.” He said, with a big smile and a soft laugh. It took me less than a second to smile him back.

“It’s because I really am!” I chuckled, taking a few steps back. Jaren stood straight, slightly looking over his shoulder to see if we were alone, I guess.

“Shouldn’t you be in the women’s room?” Jaren wondered, I tried not to roll my eyes.  _I should, but I don’t want to,_ I thought, but other words left my lips.

“I needed to… you know” I took out of the pocket of my dress, quickly showing my cigarette packs. “Take a break; breathe a little, like get out of the environment.” I shrugged, thinking he would understand, after all, he was practically a royal due to his charge, it’s just that he wasn’t seen as so.

“I see… Well, would you like to hang out on the garden? I’m on my break now.” He offered, extending his hand, I smiled widely, nodding many times.

"I would love to!” I was quick to accept, starting to follow him.

“But we won’t go by the window.”

“You’re so funny, Captain Merren.“

He laughed and gave me his arm, so I could hold. I accepted, Jaren had strong and large arms, most likely from all the training he had to go through. Walking down the wide corridor, we came to a door leading to the garden; the other guards complimented us without any emotion. Opening the door the first thing we saw was the great fountain roasted by all kinds of flowers. It was impossible not to be mottled with the beauty of the place.

We walked around the garden; Jaren seemed to have a specific place he wanted to take me. We passed the bank that I found Jason yesterday with Missy, kind of annoyed by the memory, I tried to focus on everything else. Gardeners worked nonstop, watering yellow and purple plants that I didn’t recognize but smelt beautifully. Finally, we arrived on a bench under a large tree with a trunk of smooth brown bark and rounded crown, white or rosy and aromatic flowers.

I sat down in a corner of the seat and then grabbed a cigarette. When I went to grab my lighter, I realized I forgot it in my room. When I turned to ask him if he had one, Jaren had one foot on the bench, picking up a branch, choosing which fruit he would eat. The tree was an apple tree, and he chose the reddest one he found. He offered me one, which I accepted, then sat next to me, admiring the place.

"The castle has a giant garden, I’ve been here my entire life and I don’t think I have seen everything of it, yet.” Jaren commented while his gaze ran through the place, I played during some moments with my apple, before giving it a bite.

“Oh, yeah I noticed. Everything is so beautiful here, are you sure it isn’t because of witchcraft?” My joke made him chuckle, mumbling a ‘probably’ he bit his fruit before answering.

 "Everything in this garden was made by our first queen, Meryl; it’s a shame she never got to see it bloom.“ I gasped hearing the fact, although I wasn’t that impressed, such a beauty couldn’t be made in short time.

"That’s amazing! This garden probably has the same amount of history as your country!”

“If I’m not mistaken, some wedding proposals were made here.” He mumbled, making me uncomfortable. His tone wasn’t suggestive or anything, it was just a casual comment, but while I was still there I didn’t want to hear the word wedding or anything related to it.

“Cool, I guess,“ I looked for the cigar in my pocket, tossing the apple aside, I placed it in my lips, “Lighter please” Jaren turned to see me and I showed my cigarette already in my mouth. He nodded, looking for it in his uniform pockets.

“Oh, sure, here you have.” Holding the apple with one hand and picking up his lighter, I thanked him while I took a drag, I offered him one, but denied it. There was silence for some moments, until he coughed a little to catch my attention. “So, princess Pearl…” His voice was a little whisper full of shyness unlike some moments ago.

He hesitated at first, before making a coherent sentence.

“You know, rumors run pretty fast here…” His hands were slightly shaking and his posture was tense, I took another drag and looked directly at him. His dark eyes stared at me curiously. I took a moment do admire him, dark skin like chocolate that glowed with the red uniform, curly messy short hair and a delicate face that seemed to be carved by classical artists. It was a face with strong masculine details, a beauty that we didn’t have much in Greece, I could contemplate it for a long time but his question stuck me more.

“What do you mean?” I wondered both curious and confused for what type of rumors could have he heard and why he felt the need of telling me.

“Well, it’s none of my business but, I heard you went on the first date with the Prince…”  _There it was_. My face turned into a bright red, just two hours have passed since that awful first date! There was already people spreading it over the castle?

_Why God._

“Oh, um, yes I got the first date,” as a reflex I took a long drag to keep me calmed and try to stop my suddenly shaky legs, Jaren was about to speak again but I interrupted him, “nothing happened between us, though.” I didn’t have to but I wanted to clarify that,  _just in case_.

Jaren panicked a little, thinking he had rubbed me the wrong way,

“I didn’t mean to say that! I’m just saying what I heard the maids say” he clarified, I waved my free hand, shrugging it off with my cheeks still red and avoiding eye contact.

"Fine, I guess” more and more drags came during the silent moments. The fact that maids were so fast for gossip didn’t calm me down. Jaren finally spoke when I finished my cigarette.

"You don’t need to explain me anything, your majesty.” He said softly, sort of a little embarrassed.

“It’s okay, really, it just… Makes me uncomfortable talking about anything related to the prince, honestly,” I shrugged, tossing the cigarette aside, I saw the confusion in Jaren’s face and was quick to make up an excuse, “I know I may come off as outgoing and extrovert, but that’s because I was in my home and I felt powerful. Truth is, I don’t know how to act or react around the prince, or anybody far from home.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, though. I did feel weird and like a social outcast with each step I took or every time I didn’t understand what someone was telling me.

Jaren sighed loudly, moving a little closer, not too much, the guards were everywhere staring at us and I still had very clear one of the rules of the competition: _I couldn’t be with other men but the prince_.

“I understand the feeling; a second sometimes is a lifetime when you’re away from home.” He murmured, more to him than for me. I nodded, looking for the apple I left moments before.

“Your family must live far away, I suppose.” I said giving another bite to the fruit. He hesitated before answering.

“Yes, currently they do.”

"Don’t you feel lonely sometimes?” I dared to ask again, Jaren seemed surprised for my interest on him, he had to get used to it, I wasn’t going anywhere apparently.

“I mean, yeah I do, I have friends here but I miss my mom sometimes, since she got retired she lives in the Golden City, I barely see her nowadays” he bit his apple once again, looking to the flowers in front of us.

“What about your father?” He stood straight, with his body tense and jaw clenched, I thought it was probably a bad idea to ask.

“My father, coronel Merren, died long ago for our country.” The statement made my stomach twist, in other circumstances I would have hugged him, but due to the guards watching each of our moves carefully, I just placed my hand on his shoulder, gently stroking it.

“Oh sorry, I wasn’t trying to be intrusive.”  I said ashamed.  _Great, Pearl. Good job._

He smiled, with his expression shining in pride.

“Its okay, I like to believe he died in an honorable way.”

"That’s why you work in the army?” I asked again, he raised an eyebrow, clearly confused; I was quick to excuse me. “I mean, we don’t need to talk about it either, if that makes you uncomfortable.” He shook his head slightly.

“No, it’s okay, I just find weird that you, a princess, is interested in talking with me, most royal people that comes here think I’m just a servant due to my skin color.” He shrugged, not giving it so much importance. I blinked many times surprised. Was he for real?

I didn’t consider Jaren a servant, not for a single second. I thought he was an important part of the castle by defending it from whatever could threat the safety of the people that lived there.  _Royal people were just assholes_.

“I don’t know if you realize what you’re saying, but that’s  _awful_ ,” I said, coming closer to him, enough for our thighs to touch. I could feel him tense, so I placed my hand on his back, “You’re important to people here, Jaren. And you should know that, I bet this whole place wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t here.” I assured him, the result was a chuckle he tried to hide but I could hear it, I smiled, clapping my hands, “yeah! I like seeing you smile, you have a nice smile.”

The compliment made him look away, I thought I said something wrong, but when I saw the slight blush in his cheeks I giggled. Jaren was clearly not used to be complimented, at least not in this way it seemed.

“You’re very kind, princess Pearl, and I wish there were more royals like you, but it is what it is,” he shrugged, I was about to speak again but he continued, “There is people in the castle that thinks like you, though; Jason hates when it happens, and always tells me it will be different once he’s king.” He smiled a little, while I stared blankly at him for some seconds, out of words.

_Did he just call him Jason instead of Prince Jason?_

 

Yes. He did, and with a familiar tone that made me wonder if they were close friends. Jaren didn’t notice it right away, but after some moments in which all I could do was watch him in confusion, he cleared his throat.

“I mean, the  _prince_ , the prince will surely be a good king one day. He cares about his country more than people think.”

When I was about to speak again, Sasha appeared in the garden, panting as she leaned in one of the trees. I sighed internally in relief, a perfect excuse to leave.

“Princess Pearl! We had been looking for you! You have to try on your dress for the official news and start getting ready.” She announced, straightening her pose and catching her breath. I saw her raise an eyebrow when she noticed my company, “Oh. Captain Merren, good afternoon, I didn’t know you and princess Pearl knew each other.” Jaren gave her a trembling smile while getting up.

“Yeah, I mean, yes, we know each other from-“

“He gave me indications to get here and stayed with me.” I said, once Jaren started stuttering too much it was incomprehensible. He nodded, saying he had to go back to his duty, I waved him goodbye and he made a bow, promising to meet me other day. I turned to see Sasha, with a brow still raised even after he left. “What?”

“It’s interesting to see him without his guards around and that serious pose.” Sasha shrugged, turning around and starting to walk in direction of the exit of the garden, she didn’t need to tell me to follow her before I was walking next to her.

When we passed in front of the Women’s room it was in total silence, no laughs or voices could be heard, Sasha told me they were already getting ready with their maids and trying their dresses, she commented me they stayed all day in the sewing workshop and could assure my dress wasn’t the same as the others, it was better, she bragged. I decided to follow the flow and don’t contradict her

I couldn’t see things in my way because Sasha held me tight, running to my room, but I could hear the noise coming from the other girls dorms. All of them yelled - at their maids probably - to tight the corsets or find better shoes. It didn’t surprise me, though, this was an important occasion.

Arriving in my room I was surprised by the mess inside. My dress was on my bed, covered by a plastic, I was a little disappointed I couldn’t see how it looked like yet. There was also an improvised make up set on the table where I had had breakfast this morning.

Pandora was holding a white shoe in her hand, looking for the pair, while Joslyn was finishing arranging the makeup station. Both exclaimed with joy when they saw me, telling me to undress and put on a robe so they could start. While Pandora led me to the bathroom, Sasha said she and Joslyn would finish the last details for my big night. I sighed but I agreed. Arriving there Pandora said this is a special relaxing bath, made with epsom salts and essential oils as a way to reduce the stress.

I thanked her and as we already agreed, she went to the door so I could bath in privacy. The warm water on my body made me relax after a long day of intense emotions, I swore to God if I had to take part in more stupid bets and conversations in which I had to be polite with Missy I would quit.

The best things so far were Jaren, Trixie, Shangela and my maids. They all had something special, I was able to talk to them without any pressure; I could be myself with them. The prince was of course not included, I couldn’t get behind his changing attitude, his sweet and sour attitudes at the same time and how he seemed to think his techniques would work with me annoyed me in so many ways. There was  _no way_ I could ever fall for him, it was a matter of time until he noticed he chose the wrong golden girl.

I sighed, sinking myself in the bathtub. The official news were something big and even if I wasn’t planning on sticking around for a long time, I couldn’t make any more fooleries. People already thought I was an immature princess which I’m not.

In one way or another I would stand out this night, I convinced myself, while I came out of the bathtub. With a loud sigh I reached for my towel _._ I couldn’t be a clown tonight, it was time for serious Pearl to arrive. For mom, dad and for  _Greece_.


	6. The interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official news happened, and Pearl, as always, did her thing; ruin everything (well, kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How are y'all doing? 
> 
> I know that this chapter is pretty short (comparing with others) We can promise you that the next ones will eventually get longer since both of us are on vacation 
> 
> Please, leave us some feedback in the comments.  
> Now enjoy reading it. <3

Pearl was running late to the official news - the girls had spent way too much on getting her ready, with all those perfumes and making her choose between the jewels. There were ten minutes left and she still had to run upstairs with stilettos and the tail of her dress ruining her speed.

She mumbled some curses in Greek as she tried to follow the directions Sasha had given her, there were too many stairs to remember. The blonde sighed growing impatient, already turning to see if there was a servant she could ask for help, until she stumbled upon a guard.

“I’m sorry my lady!” he quickly apologized, making a reverence, Pearl smiled gently to him.

“No, it was my bad. I got lost looking for where the official news is being recorded” she admitted with a shy tone. The man stood straight, avoiding eye contact.

“May I help you? I know the palace very well.” Pearl smiled excited, hurrying him to show her the way. 

It turned out she had made a wrong turn on the wrong stair, so she had to go back and go up two more flights. Her feet were aching and she wished they’d arrive soon so she could sit and rest for a while. The guard didn’t say any other word - he didn’t even walk by her side but was distanced by a fair two meters. Pearl wondered if any guard aside from Jaren was allowed to interact with the princesses.

Soon they arrived when there were two minutes left before recording. Pearl thanked the guard with a big smile and headed towards the closed doors, but she couldn’t take one step inside before Katya was pushing her to her assigned seat. She muttered something in russian, probably cursing her for being so late. Pearl apologised profusely before sitting next to Yuhua and Morgan. Trixie was on the complete opposite side, blowing kisses in her direction along with Shangela.

Pearl couldn't help but stare at the two. Their maids did a breathtaking job; they didn't look like princesses, they looked like queens. 

Katya was back shortly after, making sure everyone was in their seat and telling them what to do once the cameras were on.

“You will only answer if the host asks you a question, if not, remain silent until it's your turn. Nobody is allowed to leave until it ends, but if anyone isn't feeling well, make a sign to me in the most cautious way possible and we will assist you. Is everything clear?” Everyone said 'yes’ in chorus. The rules were pretty easy to follow.

There was a countdown and Pearl began to feel nauseous. It wasn't a big feeling, and most likely was because of the nerves. As if she could read her mind, Yuhua reached for her hand and squeezed it. She muttered a thank you, taking a deep breath before all the lights went on, shining on the host.

The first half hour was focused on updates on national projects, future constructions, and political highlights from that week. They didn’t even mention the selection, or show the fifteen ladies sitting some meters away from the royal family. Pearl whispered to Yuhua, about why were they in the shadows, the chinese princess muttered back:

“They’re keeping us for the end; we’re a surprise for the people.”

Pearl wasn’t surprised - she should’ve known it though. Of course they would be the main attraction from now on; the selection happened once in a generation and it kept getting better. Or that’s what she heard Pandora saying to Joslyn while they were dressing her up.

As soon as the clock on the wall in front of them marked 07:30 PM, the lights and cameras were focused on a tall, black man, with an extravagant suit and a wide smile. Pearl recognized him as the host of the country; RuPaul Charles. 

RuPaul was the most famous journalist not only of Le Petit, but of the world. If King Roy could not cover the evening news, RuPaul would do it. He always covered international or major events. Pearl remembered him when he reported her father's death; and after a few years the border crisis in the kingdoms of Greece and Turkey. Rumours arrived to Greece that he’d be hosting The Selection news as the contest went on, and they weren’t wrong.

The girls started to mumble under their breaths once he started talking; soon they would be officially introduced to the citizens of the country and the world in general, so they had to make a good first impression. When they played the anthem, Pearl felt pretty good. Le petit's hine played as the lights began to set and the cameras began to roll. 

RuPaul, smiling in the center of the stage, looked directly at the camera. The place was filled with applause from all, Rupaul laughed along with his hand clapping. When he finished, Rupaul restrained himself with a small smile on his side.

“Good evening Le Petite Adamantem! I am very happy to present this special edition of the official news. Now everyone, I have to say that I am so honored to be a part of the Selection. But before I get to meet these lovely ladies, one of which will be our new princess, I have the pleasure of speaking with the man of the hour, our Prince Jason.”

After that, Jason walked across the carpeted stage towards two chairs prepared for him and RuPaul. The prince stretched his tie and adjusted his suit, as if he needed to be even more tidy. He squeezed Rupaul's hand, sat down in front of him and picked up a microphone. The chair was tall enough for Jason to be able to rest his feet on the bar between his legs. 

"How is your Highness tonight, Prince Jason?" Rupaul asked as he settled into his chair. Jason was loose and calm. 

"Very well, Rupaul, thank you." He smiled serenely. Many of the princesses sighed in their seats.

"Have you enjoyed the company so far?"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet these ladies." 

"Are all girls as sweet and kind as they seem?" The host asked, eager to know. 

That question made Jason laugh. Maybe it was because Pearl had yelled at him on their first date. Jason crossed his legs and sat very comfortable in the chair. Pearl had never seen him as relaxed - if she was in his position, she’d be busy thinking about how much of an embarrassment she was.

"Well, all these ladies are special..." Jason said, pausing a few seconds to think what to say next. "It’s a blessing to have all these young girls in the selection and I can’t wait to get to know them better." RuPaul seemed pleased with the response so he continued the conversation with Jason.

Pearl glimpsed quickly towards Jason as he was being interviewed by RuPaul. His soft hair was in perfect order, and the outfit fit him perfectly. His shiny hair was too perfect, his tailored suit too starched. Jason looked more like a painting than a person. He seemed relaxed, with a peaceful smile and taking his time to answer. Jason looked as if he had been ready to do this since he was born, and some part of Pearl believed it was true.

"I'd like to ask you one last question. What would the perfect woman look like to you?"

Jason retreated a little in his chair. Pearl saw that his face turned red.

"To be honest, I don't know. I think this is the best part of the Selection. There won’t be two women equal in the contest, neither in beauty nor personality." His words came out in a hopeful tone. "Every woman has her charm, her beauty, her delicacy. Throughout the process, getting to know each other and talking to them, I hope to find out what I want. Find a girl who loves this country like I do, hope to find true love among these lovely ladies.” The Prince expressed with a smile. The place was filled with applause from everyone. The king clapped but he didn’t look very excited, while the queen was beaming with pride.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I think I speak for everyone in Le Petite when I wish you the best of luck." RuPaul stood up, reaching to take his hand. Jason gave him a kind smile and thanked him before returning to his seat.

The camera took a while to crop the image. After that RuPaul then withdrew his attention from the royal family and walked towards the selectioners, the lights suddenly shined above them. Most of them rearranged their positions and gave the camera the biggest smile they could. Pearl stayed with her usual grin and her bedroom eyes.

“And now, may I present to you our special guests: the princesses of the selection!” The cameras suddenly were all on them, filming from every angle they could, Pearl tried to keep calm and squeezed Yuhua’s hand tighter, trying to hide the contact from the cameras. “These fifteen ladies have only one thing in common; they were born to become Queens one day, and it’s a great honor to have them here, competing to be our future Queen. Each of these women are capable of great things, and we’re grateful to their homelands for giving us the privilege of having them here.” There was a round of applause, and Pearl smiled sincerely for the first time during the report. 

As soon as the applause had finished, RuPaul returned his attention to the pieces of paper he was holding in his left hand.

“Now, I’ll be asking questions to our highnesses right here. When I call your name, please step forward and sit with me over here.” RuPaul informed, calling the first name. Missy was the first one to be called, and she stood up with a bright smile, while the lights reflected in her sparkly dress.

Pearl glanced at her friends and they both were making faces, she laughed under her breath, as the interview took place.

The interviews followed the same schedule; one question about yourself, one about the prince, and then one about the selection. It was always the same pattern with different words, but the princesses answers lacked originality, too. Maybe the only one that had stepped out of the box was Yuhua —who made RuPaul and everyone on the set laugh—, but otherwise it was always the same speech about love and being grateful to be there.

As time passed, Pearl grew more and her nerves were through the roof when she wasn’t getting her call. Once she heard her name, she was even more nervous. It almost seemed like RuPaul had left her til last on purpose. Pearl was very much aware of the controversy she had caused by being there, and at the end of the day, RuPaul was still a TV host and he had to pull something out to increase the ratings. Pearl straightened her position and tried to look relaxed, even when inside all she wanted to do was run.

“Lady Pearl, it's a pleasure to meet you” he greeted with a big smile Pearl highly doubted was real. She offered him a slight smile and a nod.

“The pleasure is mine.” RuPaul seemed to doubt before speaking again, Pearl wondered why.

“You look stunning tonight, that dress really... Suits you,” RuPaul looked her from up and down, and Pearl arched one of her brows due to his tone.

“Thank you, I think so too. My maids did wonders for the chest area, don’t you think?” Pearl gave him an innocent smile and he choked in his own words.

RuPaul didn’t expect that kind of response from the princess, but he decided to ignore the question and just follow their schedule.

“Let's start with the questions, shall we?” He offered her a smile, and Pearl just nodded. RuPaul licked his bottom lip as he glanced briefly at the cards he was holding. “Tell us about your arrival and your experience in our country so far. Do you have any expectations for the selection?”

Pearl thought about it seriously for a moment. She didn’t have any complaints about the country itself - all her doubts went towards the King to be. But, of course, she couldn’t say that —not when she was in a competition for him, at least—, so she plastered a smile on her face and answered in a monotone.

“It’s different from the environment in which I grew up, for sure. It’s still so foreign to me, you know? I guess I still need some time to adjust to the changes.” RuPaul seemed pleased with her answer, but he persisted with questions about the selection. Pearl sighed, trying to sound cordial. “I don’t know what to say about the competition itself, honestly. It has its pros and its cons, but I’m sure it has to have more pros than cons if it’s still running after so many decades since its creation, right?”

Pearl glanced over at the royal family, Adore and Jason were whispering between them, while Roy's face was expressionless. She wondered if that man ever smiled. RuPaul started saying something about the prince, bringing her attention back to him.

“That’s an interesting thought, my Lady,” he complimented, quickly glancing at the next card, “Let’s talk about the purpose of this competition. What’s your opinion on our prince, Jason?” Pearl could almost feel the eyes of the viewers staring at her, waiting for an answer. Whatever came out of her mouth, she knew it'd be complete bullshit; she couldn’t insult the prince on national television and make it out alive.

Still, Pearl smiled, staring into RuPaul's eyes.

“I try to have a neutral view about him. I’ve studied him before coming here, but that man isn’t the one that we see today anymore. I’m doing the best to not judge him, at least for now; who knows what will happen tomorrow? Maybe I’ll be gone, maybe a new princess is already selected.” Pearl shrugged, looking at the princesses out of the corner of her eye, all of them were whispering between each other, possibly criticizing her answers.

RuPaul arched one of his brows slightly, for one moment Pearl thought he’d ask her more about it, but he let it go and swiped cards.

“Okay, one more question before ending this section: what characteristic di you have that the other princesses don’t?”

Wow, now, that’s a hard one. Pearl thought, stuttering as she thought of an answer. What did she have, that all of these girls didn’t? Why was she special? Then, it came to her mind the only thing the other ones didn’t have. The thing that made her stand out.

“I was educated to become a Queen,” she said, shining with pride. RuPaul was about to interrupt her, but she continued. “Now, I know all of the women here were educated with the same purpose, too. But I wasn’t taught how to organize tea parties or minimal taks; I was taught how to rule a country with the same values a man does.

“You see, the standard education for princesses is how to get a man and then help him with the irrelevant stuff — I was even educated on how to make war strategies in case it's needed!” Pearl looked towards the others directly, “I’m sorry, girls, if any of you are offended or don’t agree. But that’s what I think.” She looked back to RuPaul, glimpsing over his shoulder towards the royal family. “I’m a Queen, despite the outcome of the competition.”

The set went silent for what Pearl thought were the longest five seconds of her life. Soon after RuPaul was thanking her for her honesty and telling her she could go back to her seat, Pearl guessed she'd have to eat In her room to avoid any confrontations at dinner from her fellow contestants or a private lecture from Katya.

The report closed with some words from RuPaul, the camera pointing at them waving goodbye and then that was it. They were dismissed and Katya promptly warned the girls that they would have dinner in their rooms tonight. The royal family quickly headed for the Dining room. However the smiling prince managed to wave to the young princesses who recalled with another nod 

After the departure of the royal family, Katya released the girls. Pearl was quickly approached by Yuhua, Trixie and Shangela. She was already expecting a discourse from them too, but what she got instead was a round of cheerful smiles and encouraging words.

“How much of a crazy bitch you have to be to expose royalty in that way?!” Yuhua exclaimed with a chuckle, “You should have listened all the bullshit some girls were saying with each of your answers, some of them didn’t want to accept the reality.” The Chinese princess laughed, but Pearl was intrigued for the 'bullshit' part.

The blonde had an idea of who could it be, but she tried to ignore it. She’d already had too much drama for one night, another confrontation was not in her plans. Trixie reached for Pearl's hand, catching her attention.

“For real, I think you should lock your door when you sleep, ‘cause Missy will rip all your dresses if you don’t,” she joked with a serious voice tone. Pearl laughed, but Shangela rolled her eyes.

Shangela could perfectly hear Missy's opinions on Pearl from her seat, and dear Lord they weren't good. She had to restrain herself from standing up and telling her to shut up and keep those opinions in her filthy mouth — but those weren't proper manners for a princess.

The Jamaican girl interrupted the conversation with a bright smile, decided to lighten up the mood.

“Very off topic, but remember to be at my bedroom after dinner with your pajamas and some snacks! We all could use a girls night.” She had told almost every girl about the sleepover already, but a reminder was always good.

The other princesses smiled and made sure they'd be there. Shangela clapped excitedly. It had been a while since she had relaxed and just acted like a normal woman in her twenties. She was sure most of the girls would like the idea of just fooling around and talking about normal topics instead of feeling constant tension between each other.

All of them made their way to their rooms and were instantly greeted by their maids. Pearl's in particular were more excited than usual — including Sasha, even though she appeared to handle her emotions very well. They all jumped to hug and compliment her for the interview. 

“The people in the kitchen were cheering your last answer the most! Most of them had been here for the longest time, enough to see how true your words were,” Sasha commented, looking in the closet for a simple dress for Pearl to wear for dinner while Pandora whipped her makeup off.

“Some of the maids that work for the princesses even arranged bets between the people to see, what was it? – Oh, yeah, who'd give more of a show,” Pandora began to say, Pearl was about to ask what did that mean, but Joslyn was quick to explain for her.

“It basically means which one of you wouldn't just say what RuPaul and the media wants to hear; most of the girls were pretty humble with their answers, which isn’t bad, but at least you kept it real,” Joslyn informed, and Pearl smiled slightly. It was good to know they didn’t believe she was a selfish asshole, at least.

Sasha took out a simple white dress with brown points all over it and handed it to Pearl. They already had a discussion about dressing her up, so she took the dress and went to the bathroom to get changed more comfortable. The maids gathered around, having a small talk while Pearl came back. Suddenly, someone knocked the door. Sasha hurried to open, and she was surprised when she saw Captain Merren standing there.

“Good night, captain, how can I help you?” she wondered, with a gentle smile. The captain gave her a letter with Pearl's name written in gold.

“The prince sent this for Lady Pearl. He'll come for her in a moment,” he informed. Standing straight, he looked over his shoulder to confirm they were alone, and looked back to the woman in front of her with a smile. “And I already told you, when we're between colleagues, call me Jaren, Lou.”

Sasha chuckled slightly, nodding. The servants and soldiers had a certain unspoken friendship, they could dislike each other for any reason but in the end of the day, they had to rely on the other in order to fulfill their tasks.

“Fine, now go back to watch over doors, Jaren.” She gave him a playful smile, Jaren smiled and made a bow, leaving without any other word.

Sasha closed the door behind her just when Pearl was coming out of the bathroom.  
“Who was it, Sasha?” Pearl wondered, handing the dress she had worn for the news to Joslyn.

Sasha just gave the letter to the princess with a mysterious smile, Pearl accepted it, already having an idea of whom it was from. She opened it and rolled her eyes as soon as she knew she was right - it was from Jason. He wanted to go on yet another date. Couldn't he just grow tired of seeing her face? — although it was better than attending dinner and being criticized by certain people.

The blonde informed her maids about it and soon they were hurrying to pick a more appropriate dress. Pearl stopped them, saying she was fine the way she was, she just needed some comfortable shoes —to run away— and she was all ready. They thought about it and decided she was right, perhaps it was just a casual thing.

Pearl sat in bed stroking the edges of her dress. She couldn't see Jason's reactions while she was giving her interview, but she was pretty much sure it was the same as the rest. She rolled her eyes. Why did she care anyway? His opinion was the last one that mattered, as long as her mother was proud of her. Or at least not so angry. She was fine with any of those.

There was another knock on the door. Pearl tried to go and open it but Sasha was quick to grab the knob. She indicated her to stand behind, and Pearl just obeyed, rolling her eyes by the thought of being near the prince again.

Sasha opened the door, bowing slightly as she saw the prince standing there.  
“Your highness.” Sasha smiled, bowing and stepping aside so he could enter. Jason fixed his eyes on Pearl right away.

"Good evening princess Pearl. I must say that you were spectacular today. But you keep me breathless all day," he complimented with a smirk, Pearl arched a brow, but decided to not fight this time. She just wanted the encounter between them to be quick.

"Good evening, Prince Jason. May I know the purpose of your visit?" Pearl tried to smile as kindly as she could, stepping closer.

“I don’t want to disturb your beauty sleep, I came by to see how my golden girl is." He had a flirty tone as he spoke, and Pearl didn’t feel anything she should feel. Either way, she tried to play along. 

"Everything’s fine, I guess." She shrugged, getting tired of the small talk really quickly, “Anyway. Is there any other thing you wanna ask me?” Pearl questioned, regarding the note she got some moments ago.

"Oh, yeah; I'd like to have a walk with you. Just talk a little.” He looked to the maids sitting in a corner, acting as if they weren’t listening, and he took a step further, whispering in her ear, "Besides, since you gave a very interesting answer about me in your interview you should be the first of the golden girls I want to talk to.”

"If you don't mind me saying it, I think the other girls are going to be pissed at me, you know, two dates in a day?" 

"Well, Princess Pearl, I was actually thinking of asking another girl out. Then, you said you were skeptical about me and I, being as egocentric as I am, decided I should take all those doubts out of you." 

“How nice of you.” Pearl smiled sardonically.

"Shall we go?" Jason asked, holding the knob of the door. Pearl gave a long sigh before nodding.

They left the room and Jason offered his arm to Pearl. At first she hesitated a little, but relented. Walking along the wide corridors of the castle, they were quiet all the way. Wherever they went the rooms were empty, only being watched by a few guards round the clock - and of course the guards who were accompanying Pearl and Jason from a distance. The prince looked forward and breathed calmly. On the other hand Pearl was tense and breathing heavily.

Since Pearl’s arms were bare she could feel the starched fabric of Jason's suit brushing against her skin. Something about it all made her uncomfortable, or maybe it was the fact that neither of them had said anything since they left the blonde's room. Usually Jason was the one who always started the conversation between the two, but it seemed that at that moment he wanted Pearl to start things off. 

Even under the layers of clothing, Pearl could feel the prince’s strong and tightened muscles

“Where are we going, your majesty?” Pearl wondered, arching a brow when she noticed they didn't have direction.

Jason smiled in a mysterious way and caressed her hand with his fingertips. Both walked slowly toward a long corridor. The prince seemed to be in no hurry. After a little while they were walking in front of long windows, and Pearl tried to have a look at the garden, but a noise distracted her, following something smashing the window. 

She didn't have time to be scared or even ask any questions; there was more and more noise coming from the corridors and Pearl could hear screams. The noise of the guards' steps and the opening and closing of doors echoed through the room. It was complete chaos

It was then that a wave of guards stormed the room. In seconds, guards seemed to come from everywhere, making sure the monstrous doors were closed, locked, and reinforced with bars. And it was then that, like a swarm of bees, several things happened quickly.

Jason instinctively pulled Pearl close, but not too fast. Maybe he was in shock too.

"Your Highness!" called one of the guards, running toward them. "You must hide now!” 

"Got it," he said with a serious face, grabbing Pearl's wrist and starting to walk to an unknown direction. 

"Jason, what's going on?" Pearl wondered out of breath, completely scared, walking as fast as she could by his side.

Jason turned to a dark corridor and gave Pearl a tired look.

"A rebel attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the year! 
> 
> Thank you for joining us so far and we are grateful for each one of you who likes our fanfic
> 
> For all our readers that the coming year will be a year of accomplishments, achievements and success
> 
> See you guys in 2019 :D


End file.
